Notions of Insanity
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: A man has given his own soul to the devil and become his assassin; all in order to earn God's pardon of his sins. Now he goes on a cult killing crusade, and his final cult killing spree leads him to the cast of Bible Black visiting in New York. However, Spawn discovers these plans of murder and races to stop this Insane Preacher. Rated M for gory violence and lemons! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

***Hello, everyone! After doing a lot of thinking and some outside inspiration, I've finally decided to post this story. But let me make a few things clear here:**

**1. I am very much aware that Bible Black is in fact a hentai series; so don't judge me!**

**2. I am not going to tolerate disrespect about religion in my comments, so keep your nasty anti-religion comments to yourself, or I will ban you from reviewing my stories! No acceptions!**

**3. My version of Spawn is going to be featured in this; read all about him in my profile to get a better understanding of him.**

**4. This story will feature an original character inspired by the Extreme Christian Metal band, Frost Like Ashes. Also; there will be some bible verses I will be including in this story to go with the flow of the dark atmosphere that I am planning on using.**

**5. Finally; I am in fact a Christian and there are some Christian morals hidden here, but you'll have to wade through the bloody violence and darkness to see it! This just may be my most controversial story yet, so if you can't handle this...leave now! The rest of you; prepare yourselves! Hope you all can enjoy this! Thanks! :)***

**Oh, and here's a little something to think about before reading this story:**

**"My child...if sinners entice you, turn your back on them. They might say, "Come! Join us; let's hide in the bushes and kill someone! For fun, let us ambush and pillage the innocent! Let's swallow them up alive like the grave. Think of all the great things we will get; we'll stuff our houses with the plunder we gained. Come; throw in your lot with us and we shall share our loot!". My child...resist them and flee! Stray far from their paths of darkness. They rush to do evil deeds and they hurry to murder. But these people set up an ambush for themselves; they are only trying to get themselves killed!"- Proverbs 1; verses 10-18.**

**What I think of that verse is this: Those people who think and behave that way are either part of a cult or are trying to become part of one. A cult is a very dangerous and evil thing to get yourself involved in! It doesn't matter what kind of cult it is; it could be Satanic or even Christian. A cult is a form of bondage, a sin that our loving Lord detests! The point I'm trying to make here in this story is this: Stay far away from cults; it will be the end of you. You may end up being possessed by a demon or end up doing terrible things that you will later regret! So if anyone is thinking of joining a cult or knows someone who is a member or is thinking about becoming part of one...send them this message and tell them about this story; it could save their lives! Thank you all and God bless you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1 is up! The story begins in a dark abandoned church, where a horrible Satanic ritual takes place. An Original Character of mine is featured in this story, and you all will get to have the privilege to learn about him and how he becomes who he is in this chapter. But be warned; this is going to be fairly graphic in violence. So proceed with caution!***

It was such a dark and dismal night in a small town in the middle of Missouri. It was faintly raining and thunder gently rolled through the skies, and pitch black clouds blanketed the skies and barely showed off the shimmering moon. But inside of this small town in Missouri, an even darker atmosphere was shown in an abandoned church. The church was burned down recently by a fire storm, but nobody ever figured that there would be a secret meeting within this place. The church was pitch black, save for some dim lit candles surrounding the group of people. They were all wearing black robes and hoods, and they stood over a naked woman tied down to the ground underneath a Pentagram drawn with chalk. The woman was panting feverishly with fear and began crying once the hooded men began chanting something evil. The leader walked into the middle of the circle and drew out a knife and a goblet. "Prepare the knife for blood that is to flow...and drink the blood of the virgin in the goblet of unholiness from below!" the leader chanted. The woman began panting and sobbing out of control as the man lowered the knife to her neck, pointing it at her jugular vein. "In the name of the Great Father of Below, I release you of your bondage of life!" the leader whispered before he slit the young woman's throat. She cried out in pain as she was cut and then the hooded leader lifted her head up and poured her blood into the goblet. He rose it up high in triumph and motioned some nearby men to discard the dead woman's body.

The leader then walked out of the empty room with his followers and met up with a group of people inside of the church. They were all wearing corpse paint and spiky gauntlets, as well as Pentagram necklaces and inverted crosses. The leader stood up on the podium and rose his hands up like a preacher. "Tonight...we have a new brother joining our family! It is my honor and pleasure to give our new family member the sacred initiation ceremony. New brother...I summon you to the podium!" the leader announced. A young man with short black hair, corpse paint, and dark clothes walked forward. "Do you, brother of our family, willingly choose to accept our bond?" the leader asked. "I do!" the young man replied. "Then drink from the goblet, and let the blood of the slain virgin make you more powerful than ever before!" the leader instructed. The young man nodded his head and took the goblet...and drank in the blood of the murdered young woman deeply. He handed the goblet back to the leader and loud praises from the people inside the church welcomed him to their cult. "Come! Let us show our new brother what we do for fun!" the leader announced joyfully. They all cried out as they gathered some weapons for a pillaging party. They gathered some swords, battle axes, and torches before they marched out of the church and through a dark forest. They chanted evil things as they marched through the forest, but they were unaware of what horrifying trap that they were running into.

They had made their way to a barnyard and began marching towards a barn house. "I have learned from our scouting brother that a meeting of foolish teenagers are having a private party here! Let us show them how we like to party, shall we?" the leader sneered. The others laughed and jeered in agreement, except for the newly initiated young man. "Newborn brother...you shall the honor of tossing your torch into the barn first!" the leader announced. The young man nodded silently as he walked towards the barn even closer. His heart pounded and his mind raced; could he really do this? But he had willingly accepted this bond, so he had no choice. With a sigh of hesitation, the young man threw the flaming torch into the barn. Loud screams and shrieks were heard from inside as the barn became engulfed in flames, and soon the other cult members threw their flaming torches into the barn. They all cried out triumphantly as they began clashing their weapons together. "Burn! Burn, I say!" the leader cackled. But suddenly, to their sheer horror...the barn collapsed and created a huge explosion. But that wasn't what scared them; the towering flaming creature that glared angrily down at them scared them all shitless. It looked like a man, but it was actually made of complete flames and some sort of light like they had never seen before. "INFIDELS! YOU DARE DISTURB MY PEACE AT THIS HOUR WITH YOUR VIOLENCE? YOU WILL PAY!" the creature thundered.

With a shriek of fury, the creature spewed a burst of flames at everyone and scorched them all to death. The cult members screamed in howling agony as they withered away in flames, but there were two others who had somehow survived. The first was the leader, who was on the ground breathing with difficulty. The second was the young man who was newly welcomed into the cult, who was actually unharmed by miracle. But realizing what had just happened and what he did, he flew into a rage towards the leader. He reached for a sword and with a scream of anger he charged towards the leader. "BROTHER! What are you doing? Stop!" the leader exclaimed. The young man did not stop; he furiously hacked and slashed at the leader with terrible blows of bloody fury. Finally, he stabbed the sword into the leader's heart and killed him. As he stood there panting with fury, the fire from the strange creature swirled around him and suddenly morphed into a man...or so it seemed. This man had deathly pale skin, short black hair, blazing fiery eyes, no mouth, and actually seemed to float in the air. He wore a black and grey cloak of some sort, and had snakes crawling all around him. He also wore a bunch of religious jewels around his neck. The young man was terrified to see such a monster and he fell to his knees in despair. "What do you want of me, demon? Spare me!" the young man wailed. "SILENCE! You are so pathetic and weak! Had you listened to the wisdom of your teachers, you would not be in this position! You made a horrible mistake joining this cult, and now you must pay with your life!" the demon roared. "No! Please spare me, I beg of you! I will do anything to redeem myself, spirit! I beg of you; give me one more chance!" the young man begged as he planted his face on the ground.

The demonic creature seemed to laugh at him. "You would do anything for the Serpent Servant; the mouth of Satan himself? You really are pathetic and weak! Perhaps I should just kill you and put you out of your misery!" the demon cackled. "No! I thought that...I...I'm a man of God, but I was misled! I can redeem myself! Please, spirit! I'll do anything to redeem my soul! Please; go to God and ask him to spare me!" the poor young man wept. The Serpent Servant sneered at him as he circled around him. "A man of God doesn't join a cult...but since you seem so desperate, I will help you! This is what you shall do; this is the deal! You will become my personal assassin and hunt down and destroy 100 cults before your time is up! I will give you the power to remain invincible until the next new moon on the next summer! If you haven't killed 100 cults within that time period, your soul is mine to punish in Hell! But if you do kill 100 cults within that time, I will go to God and ask him to pardon your sins! Do you understand?" the Serpent Servant instructed. "Yes! I understand, now! I will do as you ask! I will not fail!" the young man cried. "Then go; do not come back to me until all those disgusting cults are slain! I will be waiting!" the Serpent Servant laughed before he teleported away.

And so, the young man did exactly as he was told...and more. The young man was no longer the pleasant boy he once was. Now he had grown much older, bitter, violent, and did some of the most horrible things imaginable over the years; all in the name of God. The young man named himself the Insane Preacher after he found and killed his first cult in a burned church in his hometown. After he violently killed all the cultists in the church, he hung them on the tallest tree he could find and wrote a simple message with their blood. "SINNERS BEWARE!" the message read on the concrete walls next to the tallest tree. The Insane Preacher moved out of town and began hunting and killing cults wherever he could find them. Armed with a sword, a dagger concealed as a cross, and pyrokenetic attacks gifted by the Serpent Servant; the Insane Preacher wandered around towns and cities in search of cults to kill. To truly terrify his victims and enemies he grew his hair long and shaggy, wore religious jewelry, black clothing, spiky gauntlets, and heavy black boots. Sometimes he would even wear a black hooded robe if he got cold or needed to blend in dark environments, and he even carried a bible with him at all times. As the years went by, the Insane Preacher's mind snapped and his thoughts of humanity went out the window. He became misanthropic, seclusive, hateful, and judgmental. He soon found pleasure in preaching cruel bible verses before executing his victims, and he found more creative ways to punish the cults.

After killing 99 cults, the Insane Preacher journeyed his way to New York City. He heard rumors that a bunch of foreign exchange students were coming to school here, and after doing some research on the profiles of some of these students, the Insane Preacher found out which of them were part of a magic club/cult. Among them was Saeki, Jun, Maki, Yukiko, Mika, and Ayumi. There was also Minase, Imari, Hiroko, Reika, and Shiraki; these people knew about this evil cult and it's book, and if they knew all that, then they were going to have to die too. All he had to do was find these fools and kill them before he was freed of this dreadful burden and bondage. "I will find these fools and destroy them if it's the last thing I do! I will finally redeem myself by sending these fools back to Hell where they belong! Oh, God...please give me strength! Forgive me of my sins, but it's for the best!" The Insane Preacher whispered. He began making his way to Chicago; there was a train that would lead him to New York in no time.

Unfortunately for him, there was another force that was also making his way to the Big Apple. After hearing rumors of these brutal slayings and murders, Spawn decided to find this murderer and put him to justice. And by justice, that meant killing this bastard. It all started when Spawn in his human form (Raizo) was casually eating breakfast at a diner in his home town of Chicago when he overheard two guys talking about the Insane Preacher. "Hey, Fred! Did you hear what happened to that cult last night in the boonies?" one of them began. "I sure did Frank; that psychopathic cult killer is obviously responsible! Any survivors?" the other replied. "No! They're all hanging in the streets or have their heads impaled on a pike! I heard that one of them was even crucified!" the first continued. "Damn! Really? I think that guy really does mean business! Somebody better do something to stop him quickly before he ends up killing someone else!" the second exclaimed. "But who the fuck would be able to stand up against this guy? This guy is crazy! He's got a sword, a cross that's concealed as a dagger, and he can even control fire! And every time the cops show up; he disappears from sight! It's gonna take a miracle to stop this monster!" the first guy said. Raizo grew grim as he let all of that sink into his mind. "Actually...I think it's time for a demon to end this preacher's crazed sermon!" Raizo thought as he got up and left.

Raizo soon transformed into Spawn and began traveling towards the train station. He relaxed and focused once he reached towards the rooftops; he had to know exactly where this Insane Preacher was going. He closed his eyes and opened his mind; almost immediately he could feel the presence of the Insane Preacher. He was very close; in fact, he was just at the waiting station. The Insane Preacher was casually sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper article about his attacks on the cults. He suddenly looked up and glanced around quickly; he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. "Attention! The train to New York City will be leaving momentarily! All passengers are urged to board immediately!" an announcer said over the PA system. The Insane Preacher sighed as he crumbled the newspaper and began walking towards the train. Spawn gasped as he came back to his own senses and began sneaking over to the train that was leaving for New York City. He would hide and sneak after the Insane Preacher, until he felt it was time to attack. "Just you wait, asshole! Think you can be so self-righteous by killing people? Wait until I get my hands on you!" Spawn growled. At the same time, a raven watched both Spawn and the Insane Preacher. It was the eyes of the Serpent Servant and it flew back to his master, who was just standing on the ledge of the train station. "This shall definitely be an interesting battle, my pet! I can't wait to see the looks on those stupid human's faces when they find themselves in the middle of their battle! Whoever wins...they lose and I gain their souls!" the Serpent Servant chuckled evilly as he stroked the raven. "Go, my pet! Fly after them and keep your eyes out on them; don't let them escape." the Serpent Servant instructed. The raven nodded its head and flew off to do his master's bidding.

***Uh oh! This is going to get really ugly _really_ fast! So stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Minase and Imari to share a romantic moment until they are visited by someone that they clearly don't count as a friend. Warning: Contains a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Meanwhile at the Grand Hotel; Minase seemed a little uneasy for some reason. He should've been very happy that he was here in America and would be able to study art, but he just didn't seem too happy for some reason. He sat in his room and sighed impatiently as he fell back on his bed. "Why am I so unhappy? I don't understand it. I should be thrilled; I'm finally able to do something that I really enjoy, but I'm feeling so down and depressed. What's wrong with me?" Minase mumbled. At the same time in a different room, Imari felt really sad and lonely as she laid in her bed. She was supposed to feel happy about coming here to America to learn more about art with Minase, but she felt so upset and empty for some reason. "Oh, why am I feeling this way? I don't understand. I'm finally Minase's girlfriend and I'm here in America with him to learn about art...and I feel so empty and incomplete! What am I missing here?" Imari moaned. She turned around and stared out the window; it was getting dark outside. She turned back around and stared at the ceiling, sighing in boredom. "I got it! I'll pay a visit to Minase!" Imari said finally. She felt a little more cheerful as she got out of bed and began making her way towards her door. She left her room and made her way towards Minase's room, and she felt her heartbeat accelerate a little as she thought about him. "Whoa, calm down girl! This is Minase we're seeing; you can do this. After all, he did save you. Just settle down and relax!" Imari thought as she calmed herself. She took a deep breath and knocked on Minase's door. Minase jolted out of bed as he heard his door knock and straightened himself out as he rushed to the door. "Uh, who is it?" Minase asked trying to sound calm. "It's me; Imari! Can I come in? I feel kinda lonely and I need some company." Imari replied. Minase felt his heartbeat in his throat, but he calmed himself down and opened the door.

Imari looked so beautiful even with her school uniform on; to Minase, Imari was a goddess. He couldn't stop staring at her until she finally said his name again. "Minase! Are you going to let me in?" Imari snapped. "Oh, sorry! Come on in; make yourself comfortable!" Minase said as he shook his head. Imari walked inside and then sat down on his bed, and Minase sat down next to her. "Is there something wrong, Imari?" Minase asked. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little lonely that's all. I mean; I'm supposed to be happy but I'm not. I don't know why that is, but I'm just feeling really down and depressed for some reason. Do you know what I mean?" Imari began. Minase nodded his head. "I actually do know what you mean. I've been feeling really down in the dumps too. I mean, it's great that we're here in America...but I just feel as if something is missing. You know?" Minase answered. Imari nodded her head before she scooted closer to him and held his hand. Minase blushed a little bit as Imari held his hand, but she was blushing too. They relaxed a little as they sat there in silence, until Minase spoke up. "Imari?" Minase said. "Yes, Minase?" Imari asked. Minase turned to face her, and then moved closer to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much!" Minase whispered passionately. Imari smiled sweetly at him as her eyes swelled with tears of joy; she felt much better now that he said that. "I love you too, Minase. I always have!" Imari replied. "You mean the whole world to me; I'm so sorry if I hurt you!" Minase said as he began to cry. "Oh, Minase! Don't cry! It wasn't your fault!" Imari exclaimed. "No! I could've stayed away from that stupid book when I had the chance, but I didn't! I'm so sorry Imari...you deserve someone much better than me!" Minase wept.

Imari seemed really surprised when Minase sobbed in her lap, but she soon found herself crying along with him. She could understand why he felt so upset, but she couldn't help but blame herself as well. She could've been a little more protective for him, but she also didn't want to be so bossy or motherly. "It's ok, Minase! I forgive you; I forgave you a long time ago. You have no reason to be upset, Minase. What's done is done and the past is behind us! Please don't cry!" Imari said as she held him and cried. "I feel so stupid, Imari! I feel like such a monster after all that happened...are you sure that you're not mad at me?" Minase sobbed. Imari lifted his head up and wiped away his tears before she cupped her hands on his face. "I promise you, I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault that you did all those bad things. You're a good guy, Minase. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise!" Imari whispered passionately. They looked into each other's eyes with gleaming passion, and then shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They held each other tightly as they smothered each other's lips with love and affection, and time seemed to be distant as they kissed. They finally pulled each other out of the kiss and gasped as they looked at each other. "Oh, Minase! That was incredible!" Imari gasped. "You're incredible, Imari!" Minase proclaimed. Imari beamed with joy before she embraced him tightly, and Minase smiled as he hugged her back. As he rubbed her back, he began to sneak his fingers back into her dress and lightly caressed her bare skin. Imari moaned in pleasure as she felt Minase rubbing her skin; this felt really good to her. She looked up at him and smiled seductively as she touched his chest with her fingers and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Wait, what are you doing?" Minase asked nervously. "Shh...let me take good care of you!" Imari whispered erotically.

She removed his shirt and began rubbing her fingers all over his chest, making Minase groan in pleasure. Imari showed no resistance as Minase removed her dress and let him strip off her skirt. Minase sat back and sighed in contempt as Imari stripped off his pants, and they soon began passionately kissing each other again. "You look so beautiful, Imari!" Minase whispered as he began kissing her even more passionately. "Oh! Minase...I'm only in my undies; I want you to see me in my true beauty!" Imari moaned. She slipped off her bra and panties, making Minase get wide eyed as she bared her nude body to him. "Now it's your turn, Minase." Imari teased as she stripped off his boxers. Minase gasped at first, but moaned in contempt and pleasure as Imari held her naked body against his. They both moaned and groaned in pleasure as they began grinding their bodies against each other and began fiercely French Kissing each other. Imari soon pinned Minase to the bed and began tongue wrestling with him, and moaned as Minase grabbed her ass. "Mmph! You're so good, Minase! I want more; I want more pleasure from you!" Imari demanded as she positioned herself above his penis. Minase looked up at her with a little hesitation. "Are you sure about this, Imari?" Minase asked nervously. Imari smiled sweetly and then gently thrust herself onto his penis, crying out in pleasure as his hardened manhood stabbed into her lonely vagina. "Oh! Yes...I want this! I've always wanted this, Minase! Please...don't ever leave me again! I love you so much!" Imari cried out passionately.

Imari began crying out loudly as she began humping him in the cowgirl position, while Minase reached his hands up and fondled her good sized C breasts. Imari moaned loudly as she humped him faster and her eyes rolled slightly back in orgasm as they became one. "Oh, Imari! I wish I gave my virginity up to you first! I'm so sorry..." Minase cried as he squeezed her breasts a bit firmer and humped along with her. "I don't care; I just want you now!" Imari said in pure ecstasy. Minase did not disappoint Imari for the next 2 and a half hours; they both felt really good as they made lots of noise. They thrust and push themselves deeper into each other than they ever dreamed of. This was real love, and it felt so much more better than the lust from their past experiences. There was no regret, no anger, no selfishness, and no greed; this was love in it's purest form. "Imari! I think I know what I was missing!" Minase cried as he humped her even faster. "Really? What is that?" Imari replied as she began moaning louder and cried out in pleasure. "I was missing you; you complete me more than anything in the world! I love you!" Minase said as he squeezed and fondled her breasts even harder. "I love you too, Minase! I missed you too..." Imari cried before she began moaning even louder. All that she could do now was moan and cry out in pure ecstasy as they began to reach climax. "Oh, Minase!" Imari cried. "Imari!" Minase cried. "OH! OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING! MINASE, I'M CUMMING!" Imari screamed. "Me too!" Minase shouted. They both screamed as they came together. Imari's woman juices sprayed all over Minase and Minase pumped a good load inside of Imari. As Imari fell on her back, Minase tore himself out of her and began jerking off in front of her. "Cum all over me, Minase! Shower me with you lovely jizz!" Imari demanded in pure ecstasy. Minase did not hesitate; he jerked off until he came all over her face and breasts. Imari moaned loudly and slovenly as she was showered in his man goo.

She sat up and smiled as she licked cum off her face, and Minase grabbed her and tightly hugged her as he began cleaning her off with his tongue. Imari moaned loudly as her eyes flashed wildly with lust and rolled back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she pressed her naked body against him. "I'm still not satisfied, Minase! Make me feel good again...please!" Imari begged. "Anything for you, Imari!" Minase proclaimed as he licked her face clean. He moved down to her breasts and began slurping cum off and then moved back up to her face and kissed her passionately. They made out for 10 more minutes before tried something different. Imari turned around and stood on all fours, and Minase thrust himself deep into her from behind. They began crying out as they had sex in doggy style, tightly holding onto each other as they made love. But as soon as they reached climax, Saeki walked in on them! "Hey, Minase? Is everything all right? I heard you-" Saeki began as she opened the door. She didn't even finish; she stood there with her mouth agape and eyes widened with shock. Minase and Imari turned around and gasped in horror as they saw Saeki staring at them. "What are you two doing?" Saeki screamed in disbelief.

For a long time, everyone just stared at each other in disbelief. Finally; Imari spoke up. "You have eyes, you bitch! I was making love with him; _love_! I don't expect you to understand!" Imari snapped. "How dare you! I know damn well what love is and isn't; I'm not heartless!" Saeki cried angrily. "Then tell that to all those other people you fucked for your friend, Reika!" Imari shouted. "SHUT UP! That's not true; she wasn't my friend! She and Minase raped me into doing their sick deeds!" Saeki screamed. "It wasn't his fault! You made him do it!" Imari shouted even louder as she got off the bed and stood up. "I didn't make him do anything; he came to me! He wanted to know how to use the book and I helped him!" Saeki screeched. "You seduced him! He told me everything that really happened that night! I knew that you were up to no good when you walked him to your house, you slutty little witch!" Imari gasped at her harsh words and slapped her face. "You cold hearted bitch! I was going to apologize to you both after all that happened...but now I think I'll change my mind!" Saeki sobbed before she ran off. Imari held the sting on her face and Minase just shook his head in disappointment; now he felt really stupid. Saeki ran off to her room and sobbed her eyes out until she fell asleep.

***Talk about drama; but wait until you see what happens next!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Reika is paid a very unpleasent visit by the Insane Preacher. However; Raizo comes to the rescue and saves her from an awful demise. Will Reika be able to live long enough to ever thank Raizo? Warning: Contains a bloody scene of violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

The next day, Minase and Imari put on their bathrobes and walked downstairs together holding hands as they hungered for breakfast. But as they reached the breakfast table, Minase looked like he wanted to kill himself when his annoying cousin Yukiko pranced into the room in sexy black lingerie underwear. "Good morning, Minase!" she sang loudly. "Ugh...hello, Yukiko!" Minase grumbled. "Uh, what's with the outfit?" Imari asked wide eyed. "What's the matter; you don't like what you see?" Yukiko teased as she posed sexily. Imari gasped and averted her eyes, while Minase groaned and banged his head against the table. "You do realize that you're only embarassing yourself, right? Besides; I happen to like Imari's modesty over your excessive flashiness!" Minase said angrily. "You can say that all you like, Minase! But you know you like me...especially in my outfits!" Yukiko sneered as she sat down next to him. She was a little too close for his comfort, and Imari pushed her away. "Go away! Leave me and him alone; we've had a rough night!" Imari snapped. "Oh, that's right! Saeki walked in on you as you were having sex, right?" Yukiko teased. Imari and Minase got wide eyed and blushed with anguish as she said that. "How the hell did you know that?" Minase cried. "Uh, because everyone knows...duh! We could hear you screaming from down the hall!" Yukiko replied as she walked to the fridge and took out some orange juice. "Oh my God! Now I really don't wanna go out in public; thanks a lot Yukiko!" Imari groaned. "You're welcome!" Yukiko giggled as she drank the orange juice out of the carton. "You and your big mouth!" Minase growled. "Now, now! Be nice; you are my cousin after all. And for the record, I never told anyone you were having sex." Yukiko said as she sat back down with them. "What? Then how did you know?" Minase exclaimed. "Trust me; I can tell that you two are having something going on." Yukiko giggled. Minase and Imari sighed impatiently. "Fine, whatever! Just don't tell anyone ok?" Minase said. "I won't...but you two really ought to keep it down when you get it on!" Yukiko laughed. "Shut up!" Imari snapped.

After they all had breakfast; they got dressed and met with their art professor down at the lobby, Miss Takashiro. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you all got some good energy, because today we're going on a tour to the National Art Gallery today. Yay!" Takashiro announced cheerfully. There were some groans among some of the other students, but there were also some others who were excited. Minase was really happy to be going, and Imari was especially excited to be going with her new boyfriend. Surprisingly, even Saeki seemed to be happy to go on the tour...even though she never really seemed too interested in art. "So, uh...what exactly are we going to be doing on this tour?" a random boy asked. "Well, we'll be divided into groups and we will meet together again around noon for lunch. Until then, you're all free to look around and see the different collections of art. Now let's line up and see if that bus is here, shall we?" Takashiro replied sweetly. They all lined up and boarded on a double decker bus, but were all completely unaware of three strangers that followed them. One of them was a short haired blonde wearing a leather jacket and some dark shades to hide her identity, and she boarded on the bus and sat on the top deck to hide. The second stranger was the Insane Preacher, who didn't take the bus. Rather; he hailed a taxi and ordered the taxi cab to follow the bus. The third stranger was Spawn, and he was in his human form; Raizo. He knew exactly where they were going and decided to walk there by taking a shortcut. He quickly walked down into the subway tunnels and walked for about half a mile before he found himself in an intersection where the New York Museum of National Art was. He quietly walked into the museum and waited for the tour of students to arrive. At the same time, the Insane Preacher stopped at the museum and began walking out towards the entrance, when he stopped and looked all around his environment. He could definitely tell that someone was watching him now, and he growled as he touched the inside of his heavy leather jacket where his dagger was concealed.

The mysterious woman waited and watched the students walking into the museum when they finally arrived, and she carefully walked after them slowly so she wouldn't give herself away. Raizo paid no attention to her, but he did catch sight of one the students. He saw Saeki and stared at her, as if he recognized her for some reason. That blonde hair and that timid personality reminded him so much of someone he once knew; someone very near and dear to him. "Lily." Raizo mumbled. But when Saeki turned around and revealed her face, Raizo sighed in disappointment. Her eyes were purple, and not blue like Lily. Raizo shook his head and cursed to himself. "Come on, Raizo. You can't be doing this; not now! Not while there are lives at stake here. You need to focus and keep your eyes peeled for this murderer; don't mess this up!" Raizo said to himself. The Insane Preacher looked at each and every student, observing them to see which ones he recognized. He couldn't see them all, because they became too far away as they reached inside the building. He grimaced as he began making his way deeper inside the building, and walked slowly to avoid any suspicion. The strange blonde woman began making her approach, as well as Raizo. But Raizo accidently bumped into her and made her cry out as she almost fell down the stairs. "Oh! Watch where you're going, creep!" she snapped angrily. "I'm sorry!" Raizo said quickly. The woman ignored him and took off, leaving Razio a bit confused.

None of the students were aware of what was happening, and they just casually assumed their business in the art galleries. "Ok, everyone. Be sure to meet back here at noon, and don't touch anything. Have fun!" Takashiro instructed in a happy voice. Minase and Imari walked off happily to observe some art, while Saeki and her friends Jun and Maki followed them. But as they did so, they were completely unaware of the strange blonde woman following them from the shadows. But even she was completely unaware of Raizo watching them from different places throughout the day. Raizo did his best to blend in with the environment as a normal person. He looked very casual as he stood by some pieces of art sculpture, some paintings, and drawings. He even went out of his way to blend in with some crowds just so he could get a closer look at the students. The Insane Preacher did the same thing, but he was further away from Raizo and actually spied on the wrong group. Irritated, the Insane Preacher walked away and tried to find the other group. But he was suddenly stopped by a security guard. "Excuse me, sir! But you do realize that you can't go around in here with those weapons, right?" the guard said. The Insane Preacher turned around and stared at him. "What weapons?" he hissed. "Uh, those gauntlets look pretty dangerous." the guard pointed out. The Insane Preacher looked at his arms and sighed as he stared at his gauntlets. "These are just for show, sir. They are not meant to be weapons. I can assure you that I do not wish for any harm to be done!" the Insane Preacher said calmly. The guard just looked at him and then shook his head. "Yeah, well still! You should be careful with those things; you could scratch the wall or something. We wouldn't want one of the sculptures or paintings being scratched, now would we?" the guard said. "No, I guess not." the Insane Preacher retorted. "Well, sorry! I didn't mean anything bad; you just had me worried that's all!" the guard replied as he held his hands up. "Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. Good day to you, sir!" the Insane Preacher said as he walked away from him.

The guard shook his head and sighed as he walked back to his post. "Man! What a freak..." he muttered. Meanwhile; Minase and Imari were holding each other closely while looking at some Impressionist paintings. But they were soon interrupted out of their romantic trance when Saeki approached them. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Saeki began casually. Minase and Imari just looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, they sure are." Minase said sarcastically. "How come you're all interested in art all of a sudden?" Imari snapped. Saeki looked very insulted and hurt when she said that. "I happen to appreciate art a lot, thank you very much! I love the colors in Impressionism; they mean a lot of different things." Saeki snapped back. "Oh really? Like what, Saeki? Give us an example!" Minase challenged. Saeki sighed as she closed her eyes. "The colors speak for themselves. They stand for the emotions of the artist or his meaning. For example; Blue could stand for sadness, emptiness, lonliness, depression, or sorrow. Red could stand for passion, lust, wrath, or frustration. Green could stand for peace, tranquility, serenity, and fulfillment. Yellow could mean..." Saeki explained. "Bananas!" Yukiko announced suddenly as she appeared in a flashy yellow skirt. Minase and Imari gasped as she suddenly appeared, but Saeki turned around and stared at her with venom. "Yes, Yukiko! Bananas; yellow just has to mean bananas!" Saeki snapped. "What? That's what the color yellow always reminds me of; that and orange juice!" Yukiko giggled. "What are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?" Minase groaned. "Oh, nothing really...I'm just going to be your chaperone that's all!" Yukiko replied. Minase and Imari groaned loudly, while Saeki just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Bananas my ass!" she muttered angrily.

While they were unaware of it, the strange blonde woman was watching them from a distance. She could easily recognize Minase, Imari, and Saeki. But she did not recognize Yukiko. "Nice to see that they're doing well." she muttered. But as she tried to approach them, her stomach suddenly felt a deep and sharp pain. She groaned in agony as she held her stomach and ran towards the nearest restroom. She kicked down a stall and threw up violently; there was blood in her vomit. "God damn it! It hurts; that stupid son of a bitch lied to me! That magic potion didn't work the way it was supposed to-" the woman groaned before she threw up again. But as she puked her guts out, the Insane Preacher just happened to walk by the ladies room. He heard her cries and smelled the air; he grimaced as he recognized it's putrid smell. "Magic potion...the witch! I've got you now, Reika!" the Insane Preacher hissed. He snuck into the women's room and waited behind a dark corner for her to come back out. He slowly reached for his dagger from his black leather jacket, readying himself for the kill. When Reika finally finished throwing up, she came out of the stall and washed her hands feverishly. "I can't stand it, anymore! I should've just died when I-" Reika whispered with tears before she noticed something very strange. She had the strangest feeling that she wasn't alone in the bathroom, and swore that she saw a menacing pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. She turned the water off and turned around, and saw nothing. "Maybe I'm just paranoid." Reika muttered as she turned back around and washed her hands again. She splashed some water in her face and then looked in the mirror; she gasped in absolute horror as she saw the terrifying reflection of the Insane Preacher in the mirror. "Do not practice fortune telling, use sorcery, interpret omens, engage in witchcraft, cast spells, function as mediums or psychics, or call forth spirits of the dead. Anoyone who does such things are detestable to the Lord!" The Insane Preacher said in a soft ominous whisper.

Reika did not have time to react or even scream when the Insane Preacher stabbed his crucifix shaped dagger into her neck, spraying blood all across the wall. The Insane Preacher had actually tried to aim for her jugular vein, but he somehow missed when Reika reacted awkwardly. She cried out and spat blood before she was able to ram her elbow into his stomach and force him back. She coughed and gasped as she held her bleeding wound. She turned around and looked at the blood from her fingers and panted furiously. "That freaking hurt, you son of a bitch!" Reika hissed. The Insane Preacher replied by punching her in the face, forcing her against the wall. He grabbed her and smashed her face against the mirror, shattering it to pieces and breaking her nose. Reika cried out and screamed in agony as she was thrown against a stall, breaking it down. The Insane Preacher then darted towards Reika and began stabbing his dagger into her stomach, further wounding her. She shrieked in howling agony as she was stabbed, but she managed to summon as much strength as she could to break free and fight back. She grabbed his hand and yanked the dagger out of his grasp before slashing at his face. The Insane Preacher cried out as he felt his face sliced, and then Reika screamed with fury as she attempted to stab the weapon into his throat. The Insane Preacher was too powerful, and grabbed her by the neck and began strangling her. The dagger fell to the floor and was out of Reika's reach, and she gasped and wheezed as the crazed killer squeezed the life out of her. "You're going to Hell, you witch! The Lord detests you and your foul black magic!" the Insane Preacher hissed as he began choking her harder. "No!" Reika gasped as she tried to break free. She couldn't break free of his grasp; his grip was as strong as steel.

But before the Insane Preacher could try to snap her neck, a miraculous thing happened. The burst open and a loud angry cry was heard before the Insane Preacher was kicked away and smashed into the wall. "Get the hell away from her, you psycho!" Raizo shouted furiously. The Insane Preacher jumped back up and hissed as he grabbed his dagger. Raizo kicked the weapon out of his hands as he tried to stab him, and then he roundhouse kicked the Insane Preacher into another bathroom stall. With a furious burst of rage, Raizo grabbed the Insane Preacher and began smashing his head against a toilet. He finally dunked his head into the bowl and then kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold as his blood oozed out everywhere. Raizo stood there panting furiously to catch his breath, and then he finally turned around to find poor Reika sobbing as she tried to stop her bleeding. "Oh my God!" Raizo whispered as he ran towards her. "What the hell happened to you?" Raizo exclaimed as he scooped her up. "I was just minding my own business...and then he came in and tried to kill me!" Reika wheezed. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Raizo screamed as he carried Reika in his arms and ran down the halls. Immediately, several people swarmed around them and gasped in horror at Reika's condition. Among them, was Takashiro. "Oh my God! Is that...Reika? I thought she was dead! What happened?" she shrieked. "She was attacked by some crazed lunatic in black leather clothing and some corpse paint in the bathroom." Raizo explained. "Everyone step back; give them some room!" a medic cried. Raizo laid Reika down flat on the ground and ripped off some fabric of his shirt and began firmly holding her bleeding neck wound. "Call an ambulence and the police; the killer might still be here somewhere!" Raizo cried. "Ok, everyone back up! Get outta here!" a security guard shouted.

Minase, Imari, and Saeki just happened to wander into this scene; they were so shocked to find Reika was still alive. "Oh my God! Is that-" Minase exclaimed. "Reika! She's still alive? But how is this even possible? I thought she would've been dead by now!" Saeki cried. "What happened here?" Imari asked. "Some crazy lunatic tried to kill her in the bathroom! That kid over there was lucky to save her, though!" a security guard pointed out. They all looked and saw Raizo trying to hold Reika down while some medics tried to help clean her wound, but she was too hysterical. "PLEASE HELP ME! OH, GOD! PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T SEND THIS DEMON TO KILL ME, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Reika screeched. "She's going critical! We need to take her to a hopsital!" a medic cried. Five minutes later; an ambulence arrived and Reika was taken to the nearest hospital. Takashiro was in tears as she watched the ambulence drive off. "Oh, Reika! Why? Why would someone want to kill you? What did you do this time?" Takashiro sobbed. Raizo sat on a bench, trying to wipe off the blood from his hands. He was interrupted when several security officers approached him. "Sir? What exactly did this killer look like and where did you see him last?" one of them asked. "He was dressed in black leather clothing, had corpse paint, some spiky gauntlets, and wore some religious jewelry around his neck. He was in the ladies restroom. Had I not heard the noise from there, I wouldn't have been able to save her." Raizo explained. "Hey! I just saw a guy with some gauntlets and other stuff exactly like that earlier today! I approached him and he was exactly just the way you described him!" another guard exclaimed. "Son of a bitch! It's him; the Insane Preacher! Call the police station and put them on red alert! We've got ourselves an unwelcome visit from the Insane Preacher!" the leading security officer announced.

Everyone was soon forced to leave the place for their own safety, and poor Minase, Imari, and Saeki were just stunned at what was just happened. "What's going on, Minase? Why is Reika still alive? And why would some maniac try to kill her like that?" Imari sobbed. "I don't know...but let's find out, shall we?" Minase replied gravely. "Hey! I think I see that guy who saved her; he's going towards the subway! Come on!" Saeki cried. They followed him from behind and went through the subway before they finally found out where he was heading to: the hospital. "What's he doing here at the hospital?" Imari asked. "Maybe he wants to see if she's ok!" Minase suggested. "Hopefully!" Saeki pointed out. Raizo made his way into the hospital and approached the receptionist. "Excuse me, miss! I want to see if there is a doctor here who recently has a patient who was just attacked. I believe I may know her!" Raizo said as he began to describe Reika. "Oh, um...ok! I'll take you up to see her; the doctors just finished patching her up, so it should be ok." the receptionist replied. They walked up and soon found Reika in bed inside the infirmary; she was fast asleep. Her wound was patched up and she had several bandages wrapped around her head and upper chest. "I'll leave you two alone, but try not to wake her up." the receptionist whispered. "Ok, thank you!" Raizo whispered back. Raizo then sat down on a chair next to Reika's bed and sighed; he would have to wait until she would wake up to speak with her. A few hours passed, Reika was still asleep. But as Raizo patiently waited by her side, Minase and his friends finally found them. "There he is!" Saeki whispered. "Shh! Reika's asleep...don't wake her up!" Imari shushed. "Come on, let's go and meet him." Minase whispered. They all walked into the room and sat down; they seemed kind of surprised that Raizo didn't notice them.

***Whoa! That's an epic chapter if I do say so myself; stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Minase and his friends get to know a little bit about Raizo before they leave to go back to their hotel. But as they leave, Reika wakes up...and surprises Raizo by thanking him with a move he wasn't expecting. Warning: Contains a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo looked up and sighed as he saw Minase, Imari, and Saeki; he really wasn't in the mood for guests. "What do you kids want? You shouldn't be here!" Raizo snapped. Minase sighed as he looked at Raizo intently. "Well, we wanted to thank you for saving our...(ahem) friend here. That was really brave of you." Minase began. Raizo shook his head. "Well, someone had to do it." Raizo retorted. "Well I'm glad you did it; as much as I hate her, I wouldn't want to see her get killed in the hands of...whoever tried to kill her!" Imari said. Raizo looked at her strangely when she said that. "What's that supposed to mean? This lady was almost killed!" Raizo cried. "Take it easy! I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad...right, Imari?" Saeki said sternly. "I never meant anything bad! It's just that...we had quite a history with her." Imari sighed. "Ok, then tell me." Raizo said. "What?" the others exclaimed. "I want to know what kind of history you had with her, so I can get a better understanding of this." Raizo replied. "Wait a minute; we don't even know who you are! How can we trust you?" Minase demanded. "You don't trust me after I saved your...friend? Or are you trying to hide something from me? Maybe I know the reason why she was attacked, and maybe I can help you to avoid the same situation." Raizo challenged. Minase, Imari, and Saeki looked at each other and then sighed. "Well...since you did save her, I guess it's only fair." Minase said at last. "But please...don't go around telling everyone about this!" Saeki pleaded. "I promise; now start talking." Raizo said. To keep a long story short; Minase, Imari, and Saeki told Raizo the story of how they found a book called Bible Black. They explained in exact detail of how they used it's powers to give them pure sexual satisfaction, and how they engaged in several strange rituals with Reika. But everything went down to hell when they found out that Reika was killed and ressurrected by the demon of the book, and how she used them all in a twisted plot to get revenge on those who once used her as a sacrifice to unleash the powers from this book.

Once they finished, Raizo shook his head in disappointment. "You clearly have no idea just how damn lucky you kids are, you know that? Had you not been able to destroy that book and save yourselves...you would be in Hell right now! That sort of thing is extremely dangerous, and kids your age should stay as far away from that shit as possible! I have seen people do some terrible things by doing that kind of stuff, and they ended up damning their own souls because of it! Have you know common sense at all? That was the devil trying to destroy you all! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Raizo scolded. Minase looked a bit insulted, but Saeki and Imari felt really guilty and sad when he said that. "I know. I was lost; I've been lost ever since my parents died!" Saeki said with a heavy voice. "What? You never told us that before!" Imari exclaimed. "Wait...you told me that your parents were away. Did you lie to me, Saeki?" Minase said. Saeki started to cry. "I was very young when it happened, but my parents were killed in a tragic accident! They were driving late at night, and when their car broke down at the railroad...the train couldn't see them and it never stopped." Saeki sobbed as she remembered the devastation of that day. "Saeki!" Minase whispered. "I didn't want to be a foster child, so I chose to live on my own! But I was so lonely and devastated, I turned to the occult. It seemed to be the only way I could forget everything!" Saeki sobbed. Raizo looked at her and sighed as he shook his head. "That doens't mean you should dedicate your life to the dark arts! It's only going to make things worse for you, honey. The only real way you can seek comfort...is the comfort and love of the Lord. At least that's what my mother always taught me when I was really young." Raizo said as he took out a bible and a photograph of his mother.

They all looked at him and his photo, and were amazed at what Raizo read to them from his bible. "How can a young person remain pure? By obeying Your word. I have tried hard to find you, so do not let me wander from Your commands. I have hidden Your word in my heart, so that I may not sin against you. I praise you, O Lord; teach me your decrees. I have recited aloud all your regulations that you have given us, and I have rejoiced in your laws as much as in riches. I will always obey your decrees and never forget Your word._Beth_; Psalm 119: 9-16." Raizo read. Everyone remained silent, but Saeki was deeply moved by what Raizo read out loud. "What does all of that mean?" Saeki asked. "It means that there will be a lot of temptations and hard times ahead of you in your life...but you must always remember that God is always in control, and that his Word is meant for your protection. It just isn't a bunch of words or rules; it's a way of life. I'll never forget that...my mother meant so much to me and I'll never forget those verses she read to me." Raizo replied. "Wow...that's incredible. Do you have a favorite that your mother read to you?" Saeki asked excitedly. Raizo smiled warmly as he turned his pages to a certain verse. "I think I may have something you might enjoy." Raizo replied. "Come back, O God of Heaven's Armies. Look down from Heaven and see our plight. Take care of this grapevine that you yourself have planted, this son that you have raised yourself. For we are chopped up and burned by our enemies. May they perish at the sight of your frown. Stregthen the man you love, the son of your choice. Then we will never abandon you again. Revive us so we can call on your name once more. Turn us again to yourself, O Lord God of Heaven's Armies. Make your face shine down upon us. Only then will we be saved! Psalm 80: 14-19" Raizo read out loud. Saeki suddenly beamed with joy and shed tears; they were not of sadness, but rather of relief and happiness. "Wow...I had no idea that I felt so loved by someone so far away!" Saeki whispered.

Raizo reached out and touched her shoulder. "He isn't far away; he's right here...but only if you let him." Raizo said as he touched her heart. Saeki smiled warmly before hugging him tightly; Minase and Imari were driven to tears. "Thank you! You have no idea how much you just helped me!" Saeki sobbed. "It's ok. God forgives you...but you need to ask him to forgive you and come into your heart, if you want to be his child. Do you want him to be your father and protect you?" Raizo asked. "Yes! I do; I really do!" Saeki whispered. Raizo took her hands and prayed for her salvation; Saeki never felt so happy or complete in her entire life. "Thank you so much...what is your name?" Saeki asked. "Raizo; that was the name I was given by my mother." Raizo replied. "Thank you, Raizo." Saeki whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. Raizo blushed a little as he handed her his bible. "Here; I want you to keep it and study it. You will be protected by his knowledge if you're in his word." Raizo instructed. "Thank you Raizo; I'll never forget this!" Saeki wept before she took off. Imari and Minase looked at him with a different expression in their faces; they now felt like that they could trust this man. "That was a very good thing you did; helping her like that." Minase began. "You can do the same as she did, if you choose to accept it." Raizo said. "I think I would very much like that, Raizo." Imari said. Suddenly, Minase looked at his watch and gasped. "Uh oh! I think we better be going; we're going to be late for cerfew!" Minase said. "Well, it was nice meeting with you Raizo. Maybe you could come visit us at our hotel sometime. We could have lunch or something?" Imari suggested. "That would be nice; I'd like that. Thank you!" Raizo said. Imari left, but Minase still remained. "I can trust you now, Raizo. But there's still one thing that really concerns me." Minase said. "What is that?" Raizo asked. "Who was that insane man who tried to kill Reika? Who would be so crazy to try and sadistically murder her like that?" Minase wondered. Raizo got into deep thought as he said that. "I'm not sure...but whoever he is, he won't get too far. Someone is going to stop him; I guarentee it." Raizo replied carefully.

Minase nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, well you be careful." Minase said as he walked away. "You too. Take care, ok?" Raizo replied. "Yeah; you as well." Minase said. As he left, Raizo sat back down and sighed. "I hope that those kids will stay out of trouble." Raizo muttered. "I think that they will." Reika said softly. Raizo nearly jumped out of his seat when she spoke. "Oh! I thought that you were asleep!" Raizo exclaimed. "I was...but I woke up when the kids came in here." Reika replied softly as she opened her eyes. She had beautiful violet colored eyes, and Razio could not help but stare at her. "That was a very sweet thing you did for Saeki, Raizo. You're such a sweetheart!" Reika said sweetly. Raizo shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to be nice." Raizo said sheepishly. "No...you really did make a difference in her life, Raizo. You were so kind and understanding with them; especially Saeki. You didn't have to do that for her, but you did it out of kindness. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do!" Reika said. Raizo blushed a little, but gasped as she reached out with her hands and touched his face. "You really are a handsome young man, Raizo. Tell me...do you have any girlfriends?" Reika asked softly as she caressed his face. Raizo was blushing bright red and began sweating nervously; he knew where this was going to lead to. "I have lots of friends who are girls...but I'm not really close to anyone. At least not like-" Raizo began. Suddenly, Reika sat up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're such a good guy, Raizo. You didn't have to save me, but you did that out of kindness as well. I can't tell you how much you mean to me after doing that. Thank you!" Reika whispered passionately. Raizo hugged her back hesitantly, and tried not to moan when she began rubbing his back. "Have you ever done it with a woman before?" Reika asked in a tone now more seductive than sweet.

Raizo sighed impatiently. "As a matter of fact, I actually have!" he replied snappishly. Reika was actually very surprised when he said that, and she broke away from the hug and looked at him. "Really? Wow...you don't look like that kind of guy. You seem so...naive and sensitive!" Reika said as she looked at him. "Yeah...call it a gift if you will, I think more of it as an annoyance!" Raizo muttered. "You don't like girls or women?" Reika asked. "No, it's not that. But I just don't like it whenever girls are always trying to make a move on me! I'm sure you know how it is!" Raizo snapped. Reika looked at him with a hurt expression, but suddenly realized that he was right. She did know how it was, and she remembered that she was once just as innocent and naive as Raizo was. "Raizo...I can understand. I was once just an innocent teenager who felt like she didn't belong...I never asked for any of those things to happen to me. I was just so lost, confused, angry, and sad all at once. I...I was a complete wreck! I didn't know what to do with my life!" Reika said as she began sobbing. Raizo suddenly felt really stupid for hurting her feelings, and he hugged her and comforted her. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I should be more of a better person than that!" Raizo whispered. "But you already are! Raizo...you already are!" Reika whispered back. She looked deep into his blue eyes with a glistening passion...and then kissed his lips. She dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth and moaned as she tightly held onto him; Raizo actually didn't fight back this time. "Mmph! You're so good, Raizo...you're so good!" Reika moaned as she fiercely kissed him. Raizo moaned as she forced her tongue even further back into his mouth, and tongue wrestled with her for several minutes. Finally; they broke apart and gasped as they held each other's faces. "Wow! You're actually pretty good at this, Raizo!" Reika marveled. "Thanks...you're pretty good too!" Raizo gasped.

Reika's face suddenly turned lustful and she smiled slovenly as she began licking his face. "You ever had sex with an older woman before?" Reika whispered seductively. "I can't say that I have." Raizo replied. "Well...would you like to?" Reika whispered even more seductively. "As much as I think this is wrong...I kinda do wanna know!" Raizo replied now feeling a little more daring. "Ooh! You _are_a bad boy, aren't you? I'm gonna have to punish you." Reika giggled as she grabbed his shirt. She tore it off with a swift pull and did the same with his pants and underwear. Raizo was very surprised that she did it so quickly, but was twice as surprised when Reika tore off her clothes just as fast. "Come here, you! Let's see how good you really are!" Reika teased as she grabbed him. She playfully licked his face and began fondling Raizo's penis, making him groan in pleasure. He felt daring enough to grab and fondle her breasts, making Reika moan in pleasure. "Oh! You look like you enjoy playing with big boobs, huh? Well here; enjoy yourself!" Reika teased as she began rubbing her breasts all over his face. Raizo fell back and moaned as Reika was sitting on top of him and rubbing her breasts all over his face. "You can suck on them if you want, Raizo!" Reika whispered passionately. Raizo did not hesitate; he sucked and nibbled on Reika's breasts until they became sore. Reika moaned and groaned loudly as Raizo enjoyed himself with her nice size C breasts. Reika hadn't felt this good in years and she wasn't about to stop here. "Oh, Raizo! You are amazing! Suck on my nipples too! Suck on them until they're sore!" Reika moaned. Raizo sucked on Reika's nipples until she was screaming in ecstasy, and then Reika finally decided to make her next move. "I'm going down, Raizo." Reika announced as she moved down to his penis. She sandwiched her breasts in between his penis and began giving him a nice tit fuck for several minutes; it drove Raizo crazy.

She lightly sucked on his tip and fapped her breasts even harder and faster, until Raizo could not hold it in anymore. "Reika! I'm gonna cum!" Raizo cried. "It's ok, baby! You can cum on me!" Reika cried passionately. Raizo grunted as he came all over Reika; she moaned and giggled as his hot sticky seed splattered all over her face and breasts. She sat up and smiled slovenly as she began slurping his cum off her fingers and licked her face with her tongue, and then she climbed on top of him again. This time, she sat above his penis and gently thrust herself into him. Raizo stabbed himself deeper into Reika's womanhood and made her cry out with loud passion and ecstasy as they began having sex. Reika assumed the cowgirl position and straddled him as she thrust herself deeper, and Raizo grunted loudly as he began moving along with her to speed up the process. They made lots of noise for about an hour before they came together. Reika shrieked with pleasure as Raizo's seed oozed inside of her; this was the best feeling she had in years. "OHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Reika cried as she felt her woman juices leaking all over Raizo. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as the feeling of orgasm numbed her body, and Raizo grunted as he felt the same way. Finally, Reika fell on top of Raizo and panted to catch her breath. "Wow! That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in a long time, Raizo! Thank you...thank you so much!" Reika gasped. "You're welcome! Thank you for helping me too!" Raizo panted. They both passed out and fell asleep together for several hours before they woke up again.

They both felt a little tired, but they seemed very happy. "Reika?" Raizo asked. "Yes?" Reika replied. "I've got to go...but I'll be back to come see you again soon. I've gotta take care of something!" Raizo said. Reika looked at him with concern, and kissed his lips softly. "You do what you gotta do, ok Raizo? I understand!" Reika whispered passionately. Raizo nodded as he put his clothes back on. "Raizo? Can you do me a huge favor?" Reika asked. "Yeah, what do you want me to do for you?" Raizo asked as he straightned out his shirt. "Make that son of a bitch suffer; for me!" Reika said now sounding harsh and angry. Raizo nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, trust me. I'll make him wish he was never born when I'm through with him!" Raizo vowed. "Good! But also, please look after the children! For me?" Reika added. Raizo bent down and kissed her. "I will look after them with my life, I promise you!" Raizo whispered. "You're a good man, Raizo. Take care, ok?" Reika whispered. "I will...I promise!" Razio said before he took off. Reika sighed dreamily as she went back to sleep; she would need it for all that was about to happen soon.

***Wow...Raizo's a lucky guy, huh? But the bigger question remains: Who and where will the Insane Preacher strike next? And if so, can Raizo do something to stop him before things get out of hand? Stay tuned to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Saeki is very excited to have a new fresh start in her life and decides to create a new Bible Club in honor of her new friend Raizo. However; one of Saeki's friends, Jun, doesn't approve of Saeki's new lifestyle. When she approaches Saeki to talk about it, she reveals something very deep and personal about her past life. She even shares a verse with her; will it be enough to convert Jun? Read on to find out!***

Saeki woke up bright and early the next day, feeling very happy and perky; a bit more so than usual. "Good morning!" she sang as she flew down the stairs with a modest set of clothes on and the bible in her hands. "Well, good morning to you Saeki! You seem quite happy this morning!" Jun replied a bit surprised. "I haven't seen you this happy in quite a while; is everything ok?" Maki asked nervously. "Am I all right? I never felt so alive in my entire life! This beautiful book that Raizo gave me is the most amazing thing I've ever been gifted with! Who knew that God was so poetic?" Saeki said with a bright grin on her face. "Wait, Saeki! Two things: Who is this Raizo, and what the hell are you talking about?" Jun asked sternly. Saeki sighed dreamily as she sat down on a chair and opened up the bible to Mark. "Do you know what this book is, Jun? It's...a ticket to a new beginning; a life with hope and a God who will answer your prayers!" Saeki began happily. "Sounds a little childish to me. It just looks like another book to me, anyway!" Jun snorted. Saeki looked a little shocked when she said that. "Just a book? You're wrong, Jun! It's the Word of God; the living Word! I may seem a little childish to you now, but listen to this!" Saeki explained as she flipped through some chapters of Mark. "Ah! Here it is...(ahem!) For the Kingdom of God belongs to those who are like children. I tell you the truth, anyone who doesn't recieve the Kingdom of God like a child will never enter it!" Saeki read out loud. Jun still seemed a little unfazed, but Maki was brought to tears. "What does that mean, Saeki?" Maki asked. "It means that if you don't look at life positively and have the faith and innocence of a child, you'll never be truly happy or strong in your faith!" Saeki explained. "That's amazing...how can I do that?" Maki cried. "I'll show you." Saeki said as she grabbed her hands.

As she prayed with Maki, Minase and Imari walked down the stairs. They looked quite surprised to see Saeki up so early, but immediately softened up when they saw Saeki praying with Maki. "Look, Minase! Saeki _has_ changed!" Imari whispered. "Wow, you're right!" Minase replied. When Saeki finished praying with Maki, Maki was flowing tears of joy from her face. "I feel so enlightened! We need to show more people this amazing stuff!" Maki wept. Saeki's face suddenly beamed with joy. "You're right! We should make a new club, Maki! We'll make a brand new Bible Club and spread the good news!" Saeki exclaimed in joy. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start working on some posters and banners, and then we can find a place to regularly meet!" Maki cried happily. Both girls squealed with joy and excitement as they took off, but Jun just sighed impatiently. "It's a waste of time; I honestly thought that after what happened-" Jun muttered. "Hey! You should be grateful that Saeki has become a happier person now that she's been born again!" Yukiko snapped angrily as she appeared in some red G-String lingerie. Jun looked surprised by her reaction _and_ at the sight of her sexy undies. "Born again? What the hell does that mean?" Jun exclaimed trying to avert her eyes. "It means that your eyes are opened to the truth and that you have to change your sinful ways!" Yukiko scolded. "What are you talking about?" Jun demanded. "Why don't you go ask Saeki? Ask her what being born again means and she'll tell you. But you just might want to be in the mood to listen!" Yukiko replied. Jun sighed impatiently before walking away to approach Saeki.

Minase and Imari were really surprised by what Yukiko said; too surprised to even notice her in her flashy undies. "Where did you learn something like that, Yukiko?" Minase asked in surprise. "Oh come on, Minase! Just because I dress like a whore doesn't mean I have to act like one! Besides; I've been cleaning up my act so to speak ever since your little incident." Yukiko replied as she sat down crossing her legs. "Really?" Minase asked. "Yes, really! I think you ought to consider being a Christian, Minase. It'd really do you some good. You'll not only feel much happier, but you'll have a lot more to learn and know about. There really is much more than just following a bunch of rules and regulations when you're a born again Christian. You just basically have to have the mindset of being positive and keeping your faith strong. It's hard to explain or understand, but you will know when the time is right. Now if you'll excuse me..." Yukiko explained before she got up and waltzed towards the fridge. She opened up a box of pizza, and took out a slice. "Yech...I hate anchovies!" Yukiko muttered as she peeled off a little fish. She took a big bite out of the pizza before walking away. Minase and Imari looked at each other, and then nodded their heads as they smiled. "We should join Saeki's new Bible Club." Minase said at last. "Yes, we should. Come on, let's go see if we can find her!" Imari said as she took Minase's hand and ran off with him.

Jun found Saeki in her room, and was a bit surprised to find it much neater and cleaner than normal. "Whoa! What happened to your room, Saeki?" Jun exclaimed. "Oh, hi Jun! I was just finishing cleaning everything up, that's all. What brings you here?" Saeki asked. "I was just...wait a minute! Where's all your charms? Your collection of magic charms is gone!" Jun cried. "Oh, I threw them away. I don't need dark evil charms; it will taint my soul and temple...and by temple I mean my heart!" Saeki replied as she sat on her bed. Jun sighed sulkily as she sat down next to Saeki. "Whatever..." Jun muttered. "What's the matter with you? You've been really crabby lately! Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Saeki asked. Jun sighed heavily again before she stared at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is! I was really looking forward to having a new club meeting here in New York. The _old_ club, Saeki! The Magic Club! What's gotten into your head lately; why do you hate magic so much? You yourself used to be a fortune teller and people loved you for it! Why have you changed so suddenly?" Jun complained.

Saeki sighed heavily as she rubbed her hands through her hair. "I used to think the way you did, Jun. I thought Christians were just a bunch of uptight snobs who always liked to point out our own faults...but Raizo showed me the real ways of Christianity! Plus; after that dark incident with the Bible Black, a part of me didn't want to ever go through that again. Sometimes I still ask myself: Was that really Hell that I endured when messing with that book and it's magic charms? Was I really doing the devil's work by engaging all of those orgies and rituals?" Saeki began. Jun looked at her strangely, but suddenly got a bit surprised and even uncomfortable as Saeki began to cry. "When I met Raizo, I was just breathtaken and amazed by his wonderful views of life and God. When he gave me this bible, I felt like someone was reaching out to save me from sinking even further into a pit of absolution and despair! It was God trying to reach out to me, Jun! And my previous questions were answered when God touched my heart; I _was_ doing the devil's work by engaging in the activities of Bible Black! I was so close to damning my soul for eternity in Hell! God saved me by sending Raizo!" Saeki sobbed.

Jun was really surprised by her words; she honestly had no idea she felt that way. "But...but you enjoyed it! You loved the feeling of pleasure from those things we did; you even made us do some of those things by your own will!" Jun pointed out. "I gave in to my own sinful lusts and desires, Jun! That was the devil misleading me through a path of darkness! If we hadn't been lucky enough to be saved by God's grace and stopped Reika, we would've ended up like all those others from the past rituals of Bible Black! We probably would've been possessed or killed...and we'd end up in Hell!" Saeki said with grave emotion in her voice. Jun shook her head. "I don't believe this; you must be crazy!" Jun said in disbelief. "I'm not crazy, Jun! I've seen the truth! This book shows us what the devil really is and what he is capable of doing! He's our enemy and he wants us to suffer! Here; let me show you!" Saeki said as she opened up the bible and began reading her some scriptures from Isaiah. "Look how fallen you are, O Son of the Morning! You have been cast out of the heavens and thrown out as lightning to earth. For you yourself have said "I will ascend to Heaven and set my throne beyond the stars of God; I will preside far beyond the clouds above that Great Mountain! I will climb to the highest heavens and be like the Most High!" But instead, you will be lowered into the deepest parts of Hell! You will suffer a fate worse than death; eternal punishment and damnation is what awaits you!" Saeki read. Jun looked very shocked and amazed, and suddenly her heart softened up as she actually listened to the words of truth.

Jun looked to Saeki with tears in her eyes and covered her face with her hands as she began weeping. "Oh, Saeki! Were we really that close to sharing his fate? How could we be so blind and foolish?" Jun wept. "We were, Jun. We were very close! But because God loved us, he sent his own son to take our place and defeat that devil!" Saeki said comfortingly as she wrapped her arm around Jun's shoulder. "How? How did God's son do that? Who is this son?" Jun asked. Saeki smiled as she turned to the New Testiment. "For God so loved the world, he sent his one and only son, Jesus Christ. Whosoever believes in him, shall not perish, but have everlasting life!" Saeki read. Jun immediately brightened up and wept for joy. "So is there hope for me?" Jun asked. "Yes, there's still hope. Come here!" Saeki said as she held her hands. Saeki prayed for Jun's salvation, and immediately Jun's heart felt full of joy and redemption. "So, do you still want to join my new club?" Saeki asked after they finished praying. "Yes! I'd love to join your club!" Jun cried happily. "Well, you're more than welcome to join us." Saeki replied as she hugged her friend. "Count us in too, Saeki!" Minase said as he and Imari came into the room. "Guys? Were you eavesdropping?" Jun exclaimed. "Don't think of it as eavesdropping, Jun. Think of it as...oh, what the heck? We want to join you guys!" Imari said. "Well, I'd be so insulted if you didn't!" Saeki replied with a warm smile. But while they all chatted happily, they were very unaware of a wounded and very angry man watching them from the shadows. It was the Insane Preacher, and he was spying on them all through a tree that was able to peer into their window. "A meeting...well, I guess it's time I paid them a surprise visit tonight! I'll wreck their foul blasphemous meeting and show them real power!" The Insane Preacher growled as he drew out his sword.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look too good! But at least we've got some born again Christians, right? See what happens next in the next upcoming chapter, coming up soon!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, a jealous Shiraki schemes of a way to get back to Minase. But she's interrupted by a very unwelcome guest with a very menacing proposition: Do as he says or die! Will Spawn be able to save the children before anyone gets hurt...or even worse, killed? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some graphic violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Meanwhile; Shiraki was locked in her room, crying her eyes out. She was both heartbroken and angry for two major reasons. The first reason was because she was very jealous and heartbroken that Minase chose Imari over her. The second reason was because everyone else seemed to abandon her and seemed to follow after Saeki ever since she became a born again Christian. Shiraki wept bitterly as she sat on her bed, but also seethed with bitter hatred towards Saeki and Imari. "I hate them! I totally hate them! How could they do this to me? How could Minase betray me like this? It's not fair! I love him more than any of those heartless wenches!" Shiraki sobbed. As she sobbed, she remembered how she first met him and how she first made love with him. She was very much aware of the Bible Black and the incidents that occured before, but she didn't care about them. She didn't even care about anyone else or what happened as a result from the Bible Black. She was too much focused on Minase and everyday her lust for him grew stronger and stronger. But her bitter jealously towards Imari and Saeki grew stronger and stronger as well. Shiraki was about to fall asleep, when her telephone rang. "What? I wonder who's calling me?" Shiraki muttered as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" Shiraki asked. "I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick! I was supposed to be dead years ago...but I've been given another chance. I need your help, though. Do you know where Minase is?" a woman's voice said shakily.

But before Shiraki could even answer the phone, a steel grip grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air as he tightly held her by the neck. The phone dropped down and the woman's voice began calling frantically for Shiraki. "Hello? Hello! What's going on there?" she cried. Shiraki tried to scream, but the hand was gripping her too tight and she couldn't even breathe or squeak. A frightening pair of eyes soon glared into hers as a horrible looking face painted with black and white corpse paint moved closer towards Shiraki's. It was the Insane Preacher! "Do you want to live long enough to redeem yourself, little girl?" the Insane Preacher hissed. Shiraki nodded her head furiously as she began crying. "Good! Now listen to me well..." the Insane Preacher snarled. A few minutes later; Shiraki was rushing outside in the streets looking for the nearest phonebooth. She had to call Minase. Shiraki was so terrified, that she couldn't think straight. But because of her fear, she was also very unaware of another frightening pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. Shiraki finally found a phonebooth and began dialing Minase's number. "Come on, come on!" Shiraki whispered. Minase finally answered the phone. "Hello?" Minase asked. "Minase! Thank God I've found you...I need you to come back to the hotel right away; it's an emergency!" Shiraki said quickly. "Um, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now. Is that important?" Minase replied. "Please just come back; I need you!" Shiraki cried. "Ok, ok! I'm on my way..." Minase sighed as he hung up the phone.

Back at the church where Minase and his friends were meeting; Minase was ready to leave when he was approached by Saeki. "Minase? What's wrong? Why are you leaving so suddenly?" Saeki asked. "I got a call from Shiraki; she says that it's urgent that I return back to the hotel immediately." Minase replied as he sighed. "What? What is that sneaky little bitch up to?" Imari snapped. "Shush! Don't talk like that in here; this is a holy place!" Saeki shushed. "Oops; sorry!" Imari blushed. "Well, let's all go back and see what's wrong with Shiraki? I'm sure she's just dying for the attention!" Jun suggested teasingly. "That's actually a pretty good idea; it's getting kinda late anyway!" Minase said. "Ok, then let's go!" Saeki said as she grabbed her bible. As they all walked out of the church, they were completely unaware that they were being watched. From the rooftops of a building nearby, Spawn was watching them walk away in a group. "Something's not right here...I need to follow them and make sure that they'll be ok." Spawn whispered as he began to follow them slowly and in stealth. They all made their way back to the hotel, and impatiently waited for Shiraki to appear. "Shiraki! Where are you? What is it that you wanted?" Imari called out. "I only want to see Minase!" Shiraki cried back. Everyone looked at each other strangely, but Minase stepped forward as he nodded his head. "If I'm not back in the next 5 minutes, come upstairs!" Minase whispered. "Ok, Minase. Please be careful; I still don't trust her!" Imari replied. "Neither do I!" Minase said. As he walked upstairs, Saeki felt really suspicious and began to sneak up after him. "What are you doing? He said to wait for about 5 minutes!" Maki hissed. "I know...but I can't help but feel that there's something wrong here. Don't try and stop me!" Saeki replied snappishly as she took off. "Saeki, no!" Jun cried.

Minase found Shiraki, who was in tears. "Oh, Minase...I'm so glad that you're here. Come this way!" Shiraki said as she embraced him and tugged him away by the hand. "What's going on? Is there a problem?" Minase asked. "Shh!" Shiraki whispered. They wandered into an empty storage room and were alone; save for the illuminating moonlight from the large glass window. Shiraki made Minase stand close to him as they looked at the moon. "Ok, I can see the moon is pretty. But what's the big idea dragging me all the way over here?" Minase demanded. Shiraki turned around and stared at Minase with her big sad eyes; she was pouring with tears. "Minase..." she began as she tightly embraced him again. "What?" Minase snapped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do this to you, but I didn't have a choice!" Shiraki whispered passionately. "What the hell are you talking about?" Minase demanded. Suddenly, sinister laughter was heard from the distance. "I have seen your adultery and lust, and your disgusting idol worship out in the fields and the hills. What sorrow awaits you, Jerusalem! How long before you are pure?" the Insane Preacher sneered as he appeared from the shadows. Minase turned to Shiraki and glared at her. "You little liar!" Minase cried. "I'm so sorry, Minase! But he was going to kill me!" Shiraki sobbed. "The whole human race is foolish and has no knowledge! The craftsmen are disgraced by the very idols that they create, for their carefully constructed works are but a fraud. These idols have no breath or power. Idols are worthless; ridiculous lies! On the day of recokoning they shall all be destroyed!" the Insane Preacher rambled as he walked ominously slow towards Minase.

Minase looked quite appalled and disgusted at the sight of such a human, if that's what he could even call himself anymore. He was wearing black leather clothing, spikey gauntlets, corpse paint, and religious jewelry. His hair was long, black, and shaggy, and his eyed glowed ominously whenever he spoke. "Who...or what the hell are you?" Minase demanded. "LISTEN! Prepare for battle; for I come like a locust swarm! Like whirlwinds sweeping, the terrifying roar of the great armies is heard as they roll down from the North. The towns of Judah will be destroyed; you will become a heap of ruins and a haunt for jackals!" the Insane Preacher cried out in a loud voice as he pointed at Minase. "What the hell is your problem? Who are you?" Minase exclaimed. "To whom shall I give warning? Who will listen when I speak? Their ears are closed, and they refuse to listen. The scorn the word of the Lord! The don't want to listen at all, so now I am filled with the Lord's fury! YES! I AM TIRED OF HOLDING IT IN!" the Insane Preacher shouted. Minase stepped back with Shiraki and up against the wall; they were scared silly by this man's crazed personality. "You're mad! You've completely lost your mind!" Minase cried. "Have you no respect for me? Why don't you tremble in my presence? I, the Lord, define the ocean's sandy shoreline as an everlasting boundary that the waters cannot cross! The waves may toss and roar, but they will never pass the boundaries I have set!" the Insane Preacher said loudly as he crept even close towards them. "Get away from me!" Minase cried. "Please! I did as you asked; please let me go!" Shiraki whined. "How you plot and scheme to win your lovers. Even an experianced prostitute could learn from you! Your clothing is stained with the blood of the innocent and the poor, though you didn't catch them breaking into your houses! And yet you say, "I have done nothing wrong! Surely God cannot be angry at me!" But no I will punish you severely because you claim that you have not sinned." the Insane Preacher cackled as he drew out his sword.

Minase and Shiraki gasped as the Insane Preacher lifted his sword up for the kill, when suddenly Saeki, Jun, Maki, and Imari burst into the room. "Get away from them, you creep!" Imari screeched. "Leave them alone, you monster!" Saeki cried. The Insane Preacher turned around and began cackling like crazy. "What can I say about you? Who has ever seen such sorrow? O daughter of Jerusalem, to what can I compare your anguish? O virgin daughters of Zion, how can I comfort you? For your wounds are as deep as the sea! Who can heal you?" the Insane Preacher cried as he tried to hack their heads off. The girls screamed as they ducked or jumped out of the way, and the Insane Preacher furiously began hacking and slashing at them. "STOP IT!" Shiraki screeched. "Get away from them, you son of a bitch!" Minase shouted. "All your enemies mock you. They scoff and snarl saying, "We have destroyed her at last! We have long waited for this day, and it's finally here!" the Insane Preacher cackled as he tried to stab Imari. She cried out as she dodged the attack and kicked at the Insane Preacher. The Insane Preacher grunted as he was hit, but he savagely backhanded Imari against the wall and knocked her out cold. "IMARI!" Minase screamed. "See them lying in the streets- young and old, boys and girls; all killed by the swords of the enemy. You have killed them in your anger, slaughtering them without mercy!" the Insane Preacher growled as he spat at Imari. Minase grew furious and tried to rush forward to attack, but Shiraki and Saeki held him back. "Those killed by the sword are better off than those who die of hunger. Starving, they waste away for lack of food from the fields!" the Insane Preacher continued in an ominous whisper.

Minase attempted to break free, but Saeki and Shiraki would not let him go. "If you've killed her, then I'll make you suffer!" Minase screamed. "Stop it! It's not worth it, Minase! You don't need to get yourself killed!" Shiraki cried. "What do you want from us?" Saeki demanded. The Insane Preacher sighed heavily as he turned around and faced them. "Pay them back, Lord, for all the evil that they have done. Give them hard and stubborn hearts, and then let your curse fall on them! Chase them down in your anger, destroying them beneath the Lord's Heavens!" the Insane Preacher snarled as he pointed his sword at them. The Insane Preacher growled like a wild animal as he prepared to attack them, but before he could even touch them...a loud harsh voice called out and got everyone's attention. "Get your filthy hands away from them, you freak!" Spawn cried as he suddenly appeared. The children gasped as they saw Spawn, but the Insane Preacher glared furiously at him. "Get behind me, Satan!" the Insane Preacher cried. "Get the hell outta my way, asshole!" Spawn growled as he pulled out a massive machinegun. He aimed and opened fire at the Insane Preacher, blasting a storm of bullets into the crazed madman. The Insane Preacher screeched and hollered like a maddened demon straight out of Hell as Spawn blasted him, and the poor children ducked for cover as they felt mortal terror and fear for their lives. The Insane Preacher cried out as he was blasted and blood sprayed everywhere along with bullets, causing collateral damage within the room. But even as Spawn emptied his entire clip on him, it wasn't enough to kill the Insane Preacher. However; he was greatly weakened and wounded, and groaned as he stumbled to his knees.

Spawn threw the empty machinegun aside and drew out his Agony Axe to finish the job, but the Insane Preacher took advantage of the situation. He quickly darted towards the window and jumped out to safety, shattering the glass in all directions as he fell 30 feet down below. "YOU COWARD!" Spawn roared as he ran towards the window. He caught a glimpse of a shadow flying away; he correctly guessed it was the Insane Preacher. He would be back, and Spawn would be damn sure to end him once and for all. He turned around and saw everyone whimpering and crying in fear, especially Saeki. But Spawn walked up towards her and gently helped her up. "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you kids...I'm here to help you." Spawn said softly. Saeki gasped as she suddenly recognized him. "Raizo...is that you?" Saeki whispered. Suddenly, the sound of sirens alerted everyone. "He'll be back...but he'll have to go through me first! Take care of each other until I return, ok? Be safe!" Spawn said before he flew out of the window and teleported away. Saeki sighed dreamily as she looked out the window, but everyone else looked really scared and confused. "What was that all about?" Jun wondered. "I'm not sure...but I'm guessing we'll find out soon enough!" Maki said.

***That's it for this chapter! A personal note, those bible quotes the Insane Preacher rambled on about was actually from Isaiah, Jeremiah, and Lamenations. Seriously; check them out in your bible. There are some pretty harsh verses there!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7 is here! In this chapter; Imari is taken to the hospital and a saddened Minase stays with her. But while they reunite, Reika makes a surprise visit to them and reveals some very shocking information. But when they seek out the help of an unlikely ally, they run into some very unwanted trouble...and receive some very surprising help. Warning: Contains harsh language and a violent fight scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

In what seemed like an instant, the authorities arrived and made everyone evacuate the hotel. All the other students and nearby civilians were wondering what the heck was going on, but police made them go back home or escorted them to a new hotel to stay in. "Go on home! If you aren't a foreign exchange student for Miss Takashiro's Art Program, go home! The rest of you will be safely escorted to a new hotel!" a police officer announced on a megaphone. "What's going on here?" a young girl student wondered. "What's happening?" a male student demanded. "Students! Follow me into the bus; we're leaving now!" Takashiro cried in a panicky tone. She grabbed Saeki and spoke to her quickly. "Where is Minase and Imari?" Takashiro asked nervously. "Imari was attacked and she was sent to the hospital! I've tried to stop Minase, but he was so insistent of staying with her. Should we go get them?" Saeki replied. "No, that's ok. I trust Minase; he'll need to give her the comfort Imari needs. You and the others should stay here with us; so that means no secret meetings! Got that?" Takashiro instructed firmly. Saeki sighed, but she nodded her head. "Yes, professor...I understand." Saeki said sadly. "Good girl!" Takashiro replied as she walked with her into the bus. A few hours later back in the new hotel, Saeki called in a quick private meeting with her remaining friends in her room. "Guys...we have to be careful! We shouldn't be alone, so stick together at all times! I'll see if I can convince the professor if we can still have our Bible Club, but don't expect any promises to be made!" Saeki said. "Oh, I hope everything turns out to be ok soon! Poor Imari and Minase; I feel so bad for them." Jun exclaimed. Saeki sighed as she folded her hands. "Let's pray for them, girls." she said gravely. Everyone else bowed their heads and folded their hands. "Lord...we thank you for showing us the truth from your Word. We thank you for accepting us as your children. Now, we have been thrown into a terrible test and we fear for our safety as well as our friends. Lord; please put your hand of protection on Minase and Imari...and please, protect Raizo. Help us all to remain calm and strong in faith, and may this terrible murderer be brought to justice. Amen!" Saeki prayed.

Back in the hospital, Imari woke up in bed with Minase sitting next to her. "Oh, Imari! You're alive...thank God Almighty you're alive!" Minase wept as he kissed her hands. "Oh, Minase. I'm so happy to see you...come here and comfort me." Imari whispered as she brought his head close to her face. She kissed him passionately while wrapping her arms around him, when suddenly someone came inside of the room. "Excuse me...but there's someone who wants to-" a nurse began. She cried out and averted her eyes, and the two lovebirds stopped making out and stared at her. "What do you want?" Minase snapped. "Uh, I'm terribly sorry! But there's a woman who says she wants to talk to you. Should I tell her to wait?" the nurse said nervously. "I guess not; we've got nothing else to do here anyway!" Minase sighed. The nurse stepped aside and who would've guessed that Reika walked inside fully healthy and with a big smile on her face. "Hello!" she said kindly. Minase and Imari just stared at her blankly until the nurse spoke up again. "I'll just leave you two alone!" she said as she left and closed the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" Minase demanded. Suddenly Reika slapped his face hard. "Are you out of your ever-loving young minds? Have you learned nothing at all?" Reika cried now sounding very angry and fierce. "What are you talking about? We have done nothing wrong!" Minase snapped as he held his stinging face. "He's right...all we were doing was trying to have a decent Bible Club meeting and then this psychopath forces Shiraki to bring us all in and try to kill us!" Imari added fiercely. Reika gasped and fell back on a chair with tears in her eyes. "Oh, God! Then he either must truly be a demon...or he's being misled by one!" Reika whispered.

Minase and Imari stared at her in utter confusion; how was she still alive? "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you many years ago...how did you survive?" Minase demanded. Reika looked at him with tears of both regret and bitterness in her eyes. "I know I should've died that night; especially after all the terrible things I've done to you poor children. But I was possessed and couldn't control myself...I truly do wish I could take back all the horrible things I've done to you, I really do. But right now there are more important things happening right now!" Reika replied. "Why don't you tell us how you came back from the dead? Are you really who we think you are...or are you truly a witch?" Imari snapped. Reika looked very hurt and began to cry. "No...and even if I was, I'd be dead by now. Minase...the last time I looked at you, I was also looking at something else. There was...this light; a light so powerful and bright, it was almost too unbearable to look at. And then I heard a loud voice speak to me in discernment, yet also offering me a choice. He said to me...I can live once more and redeem myself by finding a demon who would hunt you down because of the dark magic's taint on your souls...or I would go to Hell. I didn't want to go to Hell and I didn't want to die, so I chose to redeem myself. But as I started living again, I felt so weak and close to death. I had no other choice; I had to take the last of the magic potions that the cult of Bible Black hid away in order to live. God forgive me if I do become a witch...but I made a promise I intend to keep, and I won't stop until I fulfill that promise!" Reika sobbed.

Minase and Imari looked at her with compassion and guilt for their harshness towards her; maybe she had changed for better after all. "I'm sorry, Reika. I didn't mean to sound so harsh and defensive!" Minase said. "It's not your fault, baby. I deserved it; especially after all that I did to you and the others. But that's not important...what's important is that I need to find this demon and kill him before any one of you precious children are hurt; or worse, killed!" Reika replied as she continued sobbing. "Reika..." Minase said as he touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with deep sadness and then tightly hugged him, crying her eyes out. "I'm so sorry, Minase! I really am sorry for what I've done...I wish I could take it all back, but I can't! I'm sorry!" Reika sobbed as she tightly held him. Minase began to cry along with her, and Imari joined in on the hug as they comforted her. After she finally calmed herself, Reika finally spoke to them again. "I think I know where this maniacal demon is heading next. He's heading towards an abandoned church where a cult is supposed to be meeting. I'm taking that son of a bitch out by surprise; even if it kills me!" Reika said now growing fiercely determined. "Reika...you nearly got yourself killed by him. How do you expect to even get near him without getting yourself killed?" Imari exclaimed. "She's right! I saw what this monster is truly capable of, Reika...it's too dangerous." Minase added. "Well I'm not going to just stand by and do nothing!" Reika cried. Minase sighed heavily as he shook his head, but he suddenly got an idea as he remembered something. "Wait a minute...I think I know someone who can help us!" Minase said at last. "Really? Who is that?" Reika asked. "Only one way to know for sure!" Minase said with a sly smile.

A few hours later; Minase, Imari, and Reika wandered over to an abandoned church in hopes of finding their friend. "What are we doing here, Minase? It's too dangerous to be here!" Imari hissed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Minase!" Reika whispered. Minase sighed heavily. "Me too!" he muttered. They all walked deeper into the church, completely unaware of what trouble they were running into. When they approached the center of the church, they unwittingly ran into a Satanic group having a private meeting. One of them looked up and noticed them. "HEY! What the fuck do you think you're doing here? This is our church!" he cried. Minase, Imari, and Reika jumped out of their skin when he called out to them. "Wait a second...what have we here? You ladies a little lost?" another Satanist sneered. "I have an idea; let's see if they wanna play the virgin in our initiation!" a third cackled as he stood up. "We're not interested in joining your pathetic little group! We're looking for someone!" Minase snapped. "You shut the fuck up, asshole! I wasn't talking to you!" the Satanist snarled as he pushed. "Hey, hey, hey! Let's not fight...not in front of these two young and lovely ladies!" the first Satanist teased. Imari and Reika glared at them as they firmly stood their ground. "We're not in the mood for your little games!" Imari said firmly. "Well then what are you doing all the way out here? A couple of good looking babes like you shouldn't be wandering around this late at night!" the second Satanist taunted as he walked closer towards her. "Don't you dare touch her!" Reika snarled as she stood in front of Imari to protect her. "Ooh, you've got a little bit of fight in you! I like that; I like that a lot!" the second Satanist chuckled. "Let's see if this bitch bleeds!" the first Satanist said as he pulled out a knife. Reika glared at him as she tightly clenched her fists; she would rather die than let these assholes touch Imari and Minase. "You take one more step...and I'll make you suffer!" Reika threatened.

The Satanists just laughed loudly and rudely at her. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do; pray for a miracle?" the second Satanist sneered. "No, but I'll be praying for forgiveness after I beat your ass!" Reika snarled. "Ooh! You do have a lot of fight in you!" the first Satanist hooted. "Ok, how's about this? You can either join us in our little group...or your little boyfriend gets a nice necktie!" the second Satanist said. The first Satanist grabbed Imari and held the knife to his throat. "Minase!" Imari cried. "Oh, so you do care for him?" the second Satanist chuckled evilly. "Let that boy go right now!" Reika cried harshly. "You move...and the boy gets it!" the first Satanist growled as he pointed the blade closer to his neck. "So what's it gonna be? A little harmless initiation...or the death of your boyfriend? What's it gonna be?" the second Satanist threatened. Before anyone else could utter a word, a loud gunshot was heard. The armed Satanist holding Minase in a sleeper hold began coughing up blood before he fell down on his back dead with a gaping gun wound to the head. Everyone gasped out in absolute horror, but they cried out and ducked as more shots of the gun was heard. Suddenly, Spawn was seen standing on top of a bench with a powerful pistol in his hand. He tossed it aside and drew out a shotgun, aiming at the Satanists. "Get the fuck out of this church, you little shitheads!" Spawn growled as he cocked the gun. Almost everyone else looked terrified out of their minds, except the second Satanist and another. "Or else what? What are you gonna do; shoot me?" the now obvious leader of the Satanists sneered. "Shut your fucking mouth up, you little punk! Don't you dare tempt me into killing you...because that's exactly what I'm gonna do if you don't leave this place at once!" Spawn snarled.

The Satanist leader just scoffed at him. "You're all talk and no action you motherfu-" the Satanist sneered. Suddenly, Spawn fired at another Satanist with his shotgun and killed him instantly with a deadly shot to the chest, forcing him on his back. The girls screamed and the guys cried out in dismay. "You're pissing me off, asshole! There's two things that I deeply despise more than anything else in this world: Child Molesters and Satanists! You wanna know what I did to sick little fucked up jacktards like you back in Hell? I used to stack up their corpses so high, that people from the Eighth Level of Hell could see them! So don't you dare even think for one second that I won't do that here to you and your little friends right now!" Spawn growled menacingly. Everyone else looked scared out of their minds, but the leader still seemed unmoved. "I don't believe you! You hypocritical Christians are always pointing fingers at us and condemning us for our sins! Who the fuck are you to judge us?" the Satanist cried. "Boy...you don't even know the first meaning of Hell! If I kill you right now, you'll be burning up for the rest of eternity with no rest! You scum make me so sick; if anyone's the hypocrite, it's you! You think that murdering and raping Christians and burning churches is fun? Well guess what? The devil likes to punish mindless dipshits like you in ways you couldn't even imagine! For every Christian you murder...the punishment gets even worse! I've seen some tough looking fucks like you scream and howl like a fucking baby when they were tortured! You think you can defy God and prove yourself more mighty than him? You're just a sad sorry ass motherfucker waiting to damn yourself for eternity!" Spawn shouted. "And what the hell are you supposed to be? If you claim to be a Christian, then why do you look like a demon?" the Satanist challenged.

Spawn dropped the shotgun and grabbed the Satanist by the neck, choking the life out of him. "You...have no idea...what it's like being me! The sins of scum like you made me! So don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ accuse me of pretending my faith!" Spawn snarled before he furiously threw him against the wall. The Satanist cried out as he was slammed against the wall and fell on his chest, but Spawn wanted to make him suffer. He stomped over towards him and kicked his face savagely, forcing him against the wall. Spawn forced him up and began furiously punching him before he threw him across the room and smash into a table. Spawn growled angrily as he drew out his Agony Axe to finish off the Satanist, and the poor man looked up with tears of terror and regret in his eyes. "I hope you have fun burning in Hell, you sick little fuck!" Spawn cried as he lifted up the weapon for the final kill. But what happened next changed everything. "STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a young man cried as he ran in front of Spawn with his arms spread out. "Get the hell outta my way!" Spawn growled. "What are you doing? Please don't kill him; he's my brother! And we're not real Satanists...we're just posers! Let him go, please! He wouldn't hurt a fly and neither would I! Please...let him live! If you truly do believe in God, then you would find it in yourself to forgive him and let him go! He's not your enemy and I don't want to look at you as an enemy! Please...just let him live!" the poor young man wept as he got on his knees. Spawn was very surprised by his words, and by pure instinct he stepped back and lowered his Agony Axe. Spawn hung the weapon on his back, transformed it back into his cape, and then teleported away in an instant. Everyone was so shocked by what happened, that they couldn't even speak. But finally; Minase spoke up again. "We've got to find him!" he said at last.

***Wow! That's pretty intense, isn't it? Now to any anti-religious people or Satanists, I'm sorry! I may not agree with you or your beliefs, but I don't hate you. I only hate the ideology of Satanism and Anti-Christianity; it truly is evil and will mess your life up. If you want or if you can, you can always turn back to God! It's never too late! Sorry for the little speech, but that's just something I had to get out of my chest. Anyway; stay tuned for more action packed chapters, coming up soon!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8 is up! In this chapter, our heroes finally catch up to Spawn. But when he refuses to allow them to help him, they begin to lose hope and head back home. But when the Insane Preacher makes another appearence back at the hotel, Spawn must decide to make an alliance or go alone! Warning: Contains some very brutal violence and bloodshed; viewer discretion is advised!***

Minase, Imari, and Reika climbed up a set of stairs in hopes of finding Spawn. They were a bit relieved to find him up in the steeple tower, but were also a little surprised to find out that he made his home here. He had set up a bed, a lamp, and set several boxes aside with powerful guns. Spawn was sitting on his bed with his back turned, but he sighed as he knew who was here. "What do you want?" Spawn snapped. Minase gulped nervously as he walked towards him. "Well I, uh...I first wanted to thank you for saving our lives." Minase stuttered. "I wasn't saving your lives! He was just pissing me off, that's all!" Spawn growled. "But that was a very brave thing you did; sparing his life." Imari pointed out. "Yeah, well if I did kill him then his little brother would have a fit! I didn't do it out of sympathy; I did it because I have no choice!" Spawn said bitterly. Reika shook her head; she did not like Spawn and his cold nature. "You had a choice, strange phantom. You had the choice of killing him or sparing him; had he not had the courage to speak up, you probably would've made the wrong choice." Reika scolded. Spawn stood up and sighed as he turned around. "I probably made the mistake of letting him live! For all I know or care, he could be working for the Insane Preacher!" Spawn said. Everyone else looked a little surprised when he mentioned the Insane Preacher. "Is that who that psychopathic killer was?" Minase exclaimed. "Yup; the Insane Preacher. A psychotic mass murderer and serial killer who thinks that God wants him to do this. I think that's a load of bullshit and that this son of a bitch needs to be put down out of his misery." Spawn continued as he walked towards a box full of pistols and ammo. Reika looked at him suspiciously as he began loading up his guns. "Where did you get those?" Reika wondered. "None of your business!" Spawn retorted. "There's no need to be rude! Besides; we came all this way out here to help you!" Minase snapped.

Spawn turned around and scoffed. "Help? You're the ones in danger! Why should you try to help me?" Spawn sneered. "I think...that there might be a way to stop this maniac. If he truly is a demon like Reika says, then there must be only one way to stop him. You guys remembered how we destroyed Bible Black?" Minase said. Reika and Imari nodded their heads. "It is that time of year, so it is possible!" Reika said. "We should try it!" Imari added. "Try what? What the hell are you going on about?" Spawn demanded. "Well if I remember correctly, the original cult of Bible Black always did a sacrifice on the special evening of Walpurgis Night. Every time on that special night, if they performed the sacrifice ritual correctly, then a demon would come out and possess one of the cultists. But if we tricked the demon into a trap..." Minase explained. "Then we could get the spirit to possess the Insane Preacher and send them both back to Hell!" Reika cried. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "You want my advice, kid?" Spawn said finally. "Yeah, sure! Go for it!" Minase said. "Give up!" Spawn said as he walked towards another box. Minase and the others gasped at him as they glared at him. "Excuse me? Did you just say...quit?" Minase demanded. "I said _give up_! But _quit_ will work just as well!" Spawn replied as he took out a shotgun. Reika scoffed as she shook her head. "You are...impossible! I can't believe this! We come all the way out here in hopes of you helping us and you turn your back on us now? How dare you!" Reika cried. "I'm practically doing you all a favor! You think some stupid incantation or spell is going to kill that son of a bitch? You'll practically make him even stronger! I meant it when I said to stay the hell away from that kind of shit!" Spawn replied as he loaded his shotgun. "You really think that those guns of yours will stop him? You saw what happened back at the hotel!" Imari exclaimed angrily. "Well, then I always come prepared with bigger guns!" Spawn sneered as he cocked the gun.

Everyone shook their heads in dismay; they were not expecting this. "I can't believe I wasted my time for all of this. To think that I could actually trust you! If you leave us now, then more people will die!" Minase cried angrily. "Well then you should stay away from that cult crap! Move on with your life and do something worthwhile! Write a book, sell a painting, or be a nurse; I don't care! I will not become part of your stupid plans just to watch you get killed! Now if you'll excuse me..." Spawn snapped. "You stop right now and listen to me! I didn't get ressurrected just to see you quit! If you truly do care about our safety, then you'd help us! What would God say about you if he found out you turned your back on us and left us for dead?" Reika scolded. Spawn put his shotgun down and turned around, glaring at her. "You get this through your thick _fucking_ skull! God doesn't give a shit about who I am; He cares about you and_your_ safety! I meant what I said and I said what I meant; stay the fuck away from that garbage! You all have a good full life ahead of you, so live it to it's fullest! And one more thing...don't you ever question my faith again!" Spawn snarled as he pointed his finger at Reika. Reika glared at him with tears pouring from her eyes and then she slapped his face. "You are such a hypocrite! Fine; go on! Go off into the shadows by yourself! I don't need you!" Reika shouted angrily as she stormed off. Imari and Minase just glared at him before they walked off. "I honestly expected you to be more helpful and not act like such a jerk...I was wrong once again!" Minase muttered as he walked away down the stairs. Spawn sighed as he felt his face; there was no pain, but there was regret. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Spawn grumbled.

Back at the new hotel where everyone else was staying; Shiraki was weeping in her room. She felt so terrible about almost having Minase killed, but she also felt so stupid for even trusting that Insane Preacher to begin with. She still felt extremely jealous about Imari being Minase's girlfriend and soon her heart began to harden as her jealousy turned to bitter hatred and anger. Finally she snapped and lost all control of her emotions as she overflipped a table. "Stupid Imari! This is all her fault; she's the cause of all this, not me!" Shiraki cried angrily. She walked over to the window and saw Minase walking back to the hotel with Imari and Reika, and she tightly clenched her fists as she boiled with rage fueled jealousy. "I don't care anymore...I just don't care! I want Minase and I want him now! Imari is going to pay; pay with her life for stealing him from me!" Shiraki growled as she clenched her fists even tighter and gritted her teeth. She went to her kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and seethed with rage as she thought of ways to murder Imari. She snuck out of her room and waited patiently for Imari and the others to appear from behind a corner. Minase and Imari went to their own room, while Reika went away to her own room. "She better not be touching my Minase!" Imari snarled. She quickly ran towards their room and snuck through the door, creeping into the living room. Both Minase and Imari were in bed together fast asleep, and Shiraki grew even more furious as she snuck closer to them. She slowly removed the blanket and raised the knife up for the kill, when suddenly a blood red cape grabbed her from behind and dragged her away. Shiraki did not have time to react or scream, but she dropped the knife to the floor. It's dull thud woke both Minase and Imari up, but they were too sleepy to care what happened. "What was that?" Imari mumbled. "Probably just the wind...go back to sleep, it's ok." Minase grumbled.

But back outside in the hallway, Shiraki was not ok. In fact; Spawn showed himself in a most aggressive manner and choked Shiraki with a steel grip as he held her in the air. "You've got a lot of nerve to pull such a cowardly move, you little bitch! Care to explain your reason why you hate them so much?" Spawn growled as he squeezed her neck. "No! I...I love him! I love Minase...it's Imari that I want dead! Please...let me go!" Shiraki gasped. Spawn grimaced as he dropped her to the floor, and stepped back as Shiraki began coughing and wheezing to catch her breath. She finally managed to stumble up on her feet and gasp in terror as she fell back against the wall. "Please...don't kill me! I didn't want any of this to happen, I swear! I only want Minase back...please don't kill me!" Shiraki sobbed. Spawn walked a little closer to her and cocked his head as he got a better look at her. "Strange...you remind me of someone I once knew. But you seem much more perky and daring than she was." Spawn said as he looked at her. Shiraki looked up at him with a strange expression mixed with insult and arousal. "Um, did you say...perky?" she said timidly. "Yeah...you got a lot of spunk so to say. But still; that wasn't right what you were about to do to them." Spawn said as he grew more serious. Shiraki sighed as she relaxed; there was something much more different with this spirit than the Insane Preacher. But as she got a better look at him, she realized that he was the phantom who saved their lives. "It's you; the phantom who saved us. Maybe you could help us again?" Shiraki asked hopefully. Spawn shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not here to help you. I'm only here to kill this murderer and then I'm leaving." Spawn said.

Shiraki sighed as she shook her head. "It's ok...I'm not mad at you for stopping me. In fact; I'm actually kind of glad. I didn't want to have to hurt anyone, but I was just so mad." Shiraki said sadly. Spawn nodded his head as he began to get the message. "Oh, I see. You're jealous of him, aren't you?" Spawn said now more tenderly. Shiraki looked up at him and nodded. "Yes...and I almost let my own jealousy get the better of me again. Sometimes it feels like I just wanna kill myself and forget that I ever fell in love with Minase. But if I did, then I wouldn't ever have the chance to tell him how much I love him." Shiraki explained with tears pouring down her face. Spawn walked up slowly and then wiped away her tears carefully. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you or hurt you. I can honestly understand why you feel so upset, but that doesn't mean you should take matters into your own hands. Sometimes, whether we want to accept it or not, we have to let go of certain things." Spawn said as he bent down to her level. "What kind of things?" Shiraki asked innocently. "For you...you may have to accept that your friend Minase has fallen in love with another girl. For me...I have to accept that I may not ever have another chance of being free again. Everyone has to make sacrifices sometimes...no matter how painful it may be." Spawn said gently. Shiraki nodded her head before she hugged Spawn tightly and cried. Spawn felt a little shocked at first, but he softened up as he was very gently with her by hugging her back. Suddenly; an eerie shadow flew past them...and a very low and ominous whisper was heard. "For a spirit, this way comes. Lament and howl, for the spirit of the north comes. As a lion...coming out of it's den..." the voice whispered. Spawn and Shiraki turned around; they were very shocked and even scared to see the Insane Preacher morph out of black ash and standing in front of them with a sword in his hand. "It...will...destroy...YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" the Insane Preacher shrieked so loudly that it pierced the eardrums of Shiraki and Spawn. His loud shrieking woke everyone up and even cracked some glass off the windows.

Spawn stood back up and glared at the Insane Preacher. "Go...now!" Spawn said. "But-" Shiraki began. "GO! NOW!" Spawn shouted. Shiraki took off running and Spawn soon found himself standing in front of the Insane Preacher alone. "I have seen the future...and you die!" the Insane Preacher hissed. "I see a bullet in your face!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his shotgun. "Your insolence is ended! For the Lord has crushed your wicked power and broken your evil rule! You struck the people wtih endless blows of rage and held the nations in your angry grip with unrelenting tyranny! But finally the earth is at rest and quiet. Now it can sing again!" the Insane Preacher whispered as he pointed at Spawn. Spawn grimaced as he glared at him; this man was either clearly insane or he meant business. "Let's see you sing after I blow a hole in your head!" Spawn growled as he cocked his shotgun. "The day of the Lord is near, the day when destruction comes from the Almighty. How terrible that day will be!" the Insane Preacher cackled as he as he began stepping forward with his sword pointing at Spawn. "Get back! Don't you make me shoot you, you crazy son of a-" Spawn threatened. "This is what the Lord says, "Turn to me now while there's still time. Give me your hearts. Come with weeping, fasting, and mourning. Don't tear your clothing in grief; rather, tear your hearts instead!" Return to the Lord your God, for he is merciful and passionate!" the Insane Preacher cried out crazily with a demented smile. "He isn't the only one who's passionate!" Spawn muttered as he stepped back a little bit. "I will cause wonders in the heavens and the earth- blood and fire and columns of smoke! The sun will become darkened and offer no light; the moon will turn crimson red of the blood of the saints before that great and terrible day!" the Insane Preacher rambled on and on. "Ok, you've made your point! Now drop the sword or I'll shoot you!" Spawn warned one last time. "And then, there was war in the heavens. Michael and his archangels forged war against the dragon. And the dragon and his minions were cast out of heaven!" the Insane Preacher continued.

Spawn lost it; he completely lost it. "That's it! I've had just about enough of this nonsense! EAT THIS!" Spawn shouted as he fired his shotgun at the Insane Preacher multiple times. The Insane Preacher cried out as he was shot many times, but the bullets did not even harm him. Everyone else from their rooms cried out and screamed in horror as they either ran away or ducked for cover. Spawn kept shooting his shotgun at the Insane Preacher, but by the time he finished emptying his clips...the Insane Preacher was still standing, though greatly wounded. "Shit! They weren't messing around after all!" Spawn cursed as he threw his empty shotgun away. "I abhore the foul abominations and sinful desires of the evil one! Therefore...nothing must be spared from the sword. NOTHING!" the Insane Preacher shouted as he tried to hack his sword into Spawn. Spawn dodged the attack in time, only to have the sword smash a table sitting against the wall. "Holy crap! This guy's a total whacko!" Spawn exclaimed. The Insane Preacher screamed like a banshee as he tried to smash his sword into Spawn, but he kept on dodging all of his attacks. "Put on the full armor of God. The shield of faith...the sword of the spirit...the breastplate of rightousness!" the Insane Preacher cackled as he tried to decapitate Spawn. Spawn ducked and kicked the Insane Preacher away, making him smash through a wall and into another room. Spawn then tackled the Insane Preacher and forced them both out of a window, where they fought aerial style for several minutes. But while they fought; the sun began to rise. As the sun rose, Spawn began crying out in pain as he began transforming back into his human form. The Insane Preacher saw this and pulled away as he began vanishing. "We will continue this...next time!" he hissed before he teleported away. Spawn was now turned back into Raizo, and he screamed as he fell down into the streets below. This might be the end...

***Uh oh! Is it really the end? Stay tuned to find out!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9 is up! In this action packed chapter, Raizo is down but not out. But being wounded forces him to go stay at the hospital, where he's given special attention by a most unlikely young lady. Warning: Contains a hot lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo woke up around noon in the hospital feeling very groggy and lightheaded; the fall took a lot out of him, but he was still alive. "Ugh...where am I?" Raizo mumbled. "You're in the hospital, Raizo. You're so lucky to be alive; no mere mortal could've survived such horror!" a feminine voice replied sadly. Raizo sat up and gasped as he saw Saeki sitting on a chair across from him. "Saeki? What are you doing here?" Raizo wondered as he tried to move. Saeki approached him and gently forced him back down. "Be still. You've taken a lot of damage and nearly got yourself killed, so you need to relax!" Saeki said. "How can I relax...when the Insane Preacher is out there somewhere? He's gonna find your friends and kill them all unless I do something to stop him!" Raizo objected. Saeki looked at him with deep sadness in her eyes. "They told me of the plan, Raizo. They're gonna try and use that ritual against him!" Saeki said with a heavy voice. Raizo gasped as she said that. "What? Are they fucking crazy?" Raizo exclaimed. "I told them not to...but they wouldn't listen to me! They were so sure it was going to work, but they have no idea what they're doing! Raizo...the first time the Bible Black cult tried this, everyone died! Something went horribly wrong and the demon of the book possessed the leader of the cult and made her kill everyone! I can't even imagine what's going to happen to everyone when something goes awry; not to mention the fact this Insane Preacher is out there looking for cults to kill! I'm scared, Raizo!" Saeki said as she began to cry. Raizo felt compassion for her and held her face, wiping her tears away. "Well, the important thing is you tried." Raizo said. "What? You mean to tell me that we should just give up? I can't do that, Raizo! I've got to save them!" Saeki exclaimed.

Raizo sighed as he rubbed his hair. "I think it's way out of our league to help them now, Saeki. We can't save them...I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen to me either. I'm sorry Saeki, but I think we won't be able to save them from this cult...or the Insane Preacher for that matter." Raizo said sadly. Saeki burst into tears and held him tightly. "They were so young and naive in their faith, Raizo. I could tell that they were interested, but they didn't truly mean it. Not like me; I truly mean and hold to my faith! That's why I refused to be a part of this ritual; I couldn't go down that path again! Not again..." Saeki sobbed. Raizo rubbed her back and shushed her like a child, and poor Saeki wept bitterly as she prayed for her friends. "Oh, God! Please...please don't punish them. Save them; save them before it's too late!" Saeki wept. Raizo held her tightly for an hour, comforting Saeki in a gentle and compassionate manner. When she finally calmed down, Raizo fell asleep. Saeki looked at him and felt a rush of warmth throughout her entire body. "He's so beautiful; he must be an angel! I...I...I want to touch him, but I can't do that. It's wrong...but he's so beautiful. I gotta know for sure if he's the one for me!" Saeki whispered as she caressed his face. Raizo moaned as Saeki rubbed his face, and then she became a little more daring as she moved down to his chest. "Oh wow...he's so muscular!" Saeki whispered as she rubbed her fingers all over his firmly built chest. "Saeki...I know what it is you're doing...and I think I like it!" Raizo mumbled. Saeki's face blushed bright red...but she smiled sweetly as she bent down and kissed his lips.

Raizo opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Raizo and Saeki passionately kissed each other for about 10 minutes, sloshing and dwelling their tongues in each other's mouths. "Oh, Raizo! You're so amazing...you must be an angel!" Saeki moaned as she fiercely French Kissed him. "I'm no angel or hero...I'm just a man!" Raizo moaned back. "Yeah, well you're still my angel and hero! Come here, you!" Saeki cried passionately as she sat him up. She wrapped her arms around him and began making out with him some more before she finally felt ready to take it up a notch. She slipped off her shirt and pulled off her skirt, revealing her beautiful body in a very skimpy pair of pink lingerie. Raizo could not control his bulging penis; Saeki looked so damn beautiful. "You like what you see, big boy?" Saeki teased as she playfully licked his face. "Yeah...I actually do. Can I touch you?" Raizo whispered. "I'd be so insulted if you didn't!" Saeki smirked as she began to fondle his penis. She gently massaged his bulging penis for about 5 minutes before she finally peeled off his pants and revealed his 10 inch manhood. It was very hard and erect as it pointed upwards towards Saeki's face. Saeki began blushing as she realized how huge his cock was. "Wow...I had no idea your cock was so huge!" Saeki exclaimed playfully as she began to lick his tip. Raizo began groaning as Saeki began to suck on him, engulfing her entire mouth on his penis and back into her throat. She began moaning and gagging as she gave Raizo a passionate blowjob; one that she hadn't given anyone in a long time. Saeki secretly felt ashamed and sad that she wasn't a virgin, but she promised to make Raizo feel really good. "Oh, Saeki...that's great! Don't stop; that feels so good!" Raizo moaned as he grabbed her head.

Saeki offered no resistance as Raizo began moving her head up and down, making her suck him harder. Saeki's eyes were rolled all the way back in her head as she moved his penis as far as it could possibly and humanly go. She began coughing and gagging, but Raizo gave her the surprise of her life by forcing her to stay in that position for a few more minutes. Saeki began freaking out as she began running out of breath and began choking on his cock before she looked like she was about to pass out. Raizo smirked sneakily before he allowed Saeki to come up and gasp frantically for air...and then that's when he decided to tease her some more by releasing a huge load of hot sticky cum all over her. Saeki shrieked as her face and breasts were splattered with cum, and she began coughing and gasping for breath even as she gagged out cum from her mouth. She looked up at Raizo with her eyes rolled back and shining with both anger and lust. "You...son of bitch! You could've killed me!" Saeki gasped as she drooled cum and saliva all over her breasts and legs. "Well, be glad that I didn't!" Raizo teased as he decided to mess up her hair. "You're so mean! For a virgin, you're very rough!" Saeki cried as she broke away from him. "I'm not a virgin, Saeki." Raizo said plainly. Saeki's eyes widened with shock. "What? Raizo! Are you serious?" Saeki exclaimed in surprise. Raizo nodded his head grimly. "I'm afraid that despite my faith, I still struggle with my own personal problems. One of them being that women are quite fond of me and end up having sex with me...and the worst part of that is that I like it." Raizo explained seriously.

Saeki looked at him with concern before she hugged him tightly and Raizo hugged her back. But Saeki surprised Raizo as she grabbed his ass and tightly wrapped her arms and legs around his body; also sitting above his mid-section. "I want you to cum right in here, Raizo! Fill my womb up with your hot sticky cum!" Saeki demanded in a sexy voice as she spread her pussy wide open. Raizo grunted with satisfaction before he stabbed his hardened manhood inside of Saeki. Saeki cried out and screamed as Raizo penetrated her; she never felt such a powerful combination of pain and pleasure. "OH MY GOD!" Saeki screamed. Raizo began grunting as he laid back and forcefully pushed himself even deeper, and Saeki threw her head back and screamed and moaned with orgasmic pleasure as she wildly fucked him in the cowgirl position. Saeki moved her hips around in a circular motion as she began fondling her breasts, but Raizo reached up and began to squeeze them and play with them to make her even more horny. She moaned loudly and shed tears of pleasure and joy as she made love with Raizo; out of all the other guys and girls she had sex with, Raizo was by far the best. Her eyes flashed wildly with lust and her tongue hung out as she panted like a dog and moaned loudly in orgasmic pleasure, and her womanhood felt so full of pleasure and feelings she hadn't felt before. "Oh, Raizo! You're the best; you hear me? You're the best! I've never felt so damn good in my entire life! I don't want this feeling to go away ever again; stay here and complete my soul!" Saeki cried as she laid down on top of him and assumed the missionary position.

Raizo and Saeki had sex for about 9 hours; they were so unaware of the fact that they had sex up until the late evening. But they didn't care; all they wanted was to feel good and be with each other. "Oh, Raizo!" Saeki cried passionately. "Saeki!" Raizo grunted. "I love you...I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Saeki shrieked as she began stiffening up as she felt a warm liquid pouring out of her vagina and all over Raizo. Saeki screamed as she came all over Raizo and felt the powerful force of the orgasm force her off of Raizo and on her back. Raizo grunted and cried out as he released an even bigger load than last time all over Saeki. Saeki cried out and moaned as cum was hosed down all over her face, breasts, stomach, legs, and even oozing out of her vagina. Saeki was completely blinded by cum and she spat out a huge gob of semen out of her mouth before she began breathing slowly. "Wow...that was...the most amazing thing I've ever experianced! Thank you, Raizo. Thank you..." Saeki mumbled tiredly before she passed out. Raizo sighed as he sat over Saeki and wiped cum off her face so she could see. "Damn it! I came too much...I'm gonna have to clean her up!" Raizo cursed. He scooped her up into his arms and began carrying her over to a shower room; the hospital was empty and dark. But as Raizo entered the shower room, he turned on some lights and turned on the water before he walked into a stall with Saeki in his arms.

Saeki was gently stood up on her feet and Raizo held onto her as they showered together. Saeki was still a little sleepy, but she opened up her eyes and sighed in relaxation as she let the hot water spray the cum off her body. Raizo leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, gently kissing her cheek. "Saeki?" Raizo asked. "Yes?" Saeki replied. "You're a good and very beautiful young woman; don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Raizo whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Saeki smiled sweetly before she moved his hands up to her breasts and made him fondle them. "My boobs still have cum on them, Raizo. Could you clean them off?" Saeki asked seductively. "What do you want me to clean them up with?" Raizo asked. "Your tongue will be fine!" Saeki whispered as she turned around and stabbed her tongue into his mouth. Raizo offered no resistance as Saeki turned around and began fiercely French Kissing him before she made him plant his face on her Size D breasts. Raizo began sucking, licking, and nibbling on her breasts for several minutes; cleaning off the cum from her breasts. Saeki moaned and groaned in passion as Raizo slurped and slobbered all over her breasts; he was so gentle, yet very passionate. "Oh, Raizo! You're so good...please don't stop!" Saeki said with a lustful tone as she gently held his head firmly against her breasts. Raizo sucked and licked her breasts some more, until he became bored. His libido kicked in and he felt daring enough to fuck her again. He stood up and turned Saeki around before he rammed his cock into her vagina from behind, making her cry out in ecstasy. "Raizo!" Saeki cried out. "I should've warned you earlier...I may not be able to stop myself!" Raizo said with an almost seductive whisper. "I don't care! Fuck me as hard and as long as you want to!" Saeki cried out in pure ecstasy.

Raizo and Saeki had sex in the shower for 2 hours before they reached another massive climax. "Oh, Raizo! Raizo...I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Saeki shrieked. "Crap...me too. Sorry, Saeki! I think I'm gonna blow!" Raizo grunted as he began gritting his teeth. "I don't care; I like it! Cum inside of me and fill my womb; complete my soul and make me whole again!" Saeki cried hornily. Raizo kissed her fiercely before he pumped yet another huge load into Saeki. Saeki threw her head back and screamed loudly as cum oozed deep inside of her womanhood and began messily squirting back out. Saeki began to feel weak and trembled as Raizo came inside of her, and then suddenly she flew off of him with the largest load that Raizo had yet to offer drowning her in jizz. Poor Raizo fell out of the shower and on his back and began to feel quite exhausted and weak as he tried to catch his breath. "What the fuck is happening to me? How am I doing this?" Raizo exclaimed inside of his mind. Poor Saeki was sitting in the shower stall completely drenched in cum from her head to her feet. A massive puddle of Raizo's seed was splashed all around her and began to thicken. Saeki passed out yet again as her eyes rolled back in her head and fell on her back in an awkward position in the shower stall. Raizo cursed again as he stood back up. "Shit! If I keep doing this, I may end up killing her! Why does this always happen to me?" Raizo muttered angrily. He went back into the shower and cleaned both Saeki and himself off before carrying her back into his room and tucked her in bed.

But as Raizo was about to leave, Saeki mumbled nonsense before crying out his name. "Raizo! Don't go...please stay here with me! You can sleep with me if you want to." Saeki said in a babyish voice. Raizo did a facepalm and groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Raizo muttered. "I promise to go right to sleep...I'm too tired to play anymore, anyway!" Saeki said sounding a little teasing. Raizo shook his head and sighed, but he knew that he should rest. So he did what any other lucky guy would; he stripped his clothes off and laid in bed with Saeki. She snuggled and cuddled her naked body with his and smiled sweetly as she held onto him before kissing him goodnight. "Goodnight, Raizo. I love you!" Saeki mumbled sleepily. "Saeki, wait!" Raizo said as he realized something. "What? What is it?" Saeki replied. "What about everyone else? What if they're already planning on-" Raizo began. Saeki stopped him by kissing his lips. "Relax...they won't be doing that until tommorow, babe. Walpurgis Night isn't until tomorrow, so get some rest. You and I are gonna need if we're going to save our friends and kill this demon!" Saeki whispered gently. Raizo sighed as he began to relax, and smiled as he fell fast asleep. Now he was sure that he could trust these kids again...and now he knew what he must do. As for Saeki, she felt so happy and complete to be with a man who truly loved her and was willing to give his life for her. "You _are_ my angel, Raizo. You are my angel!" Saeki whispered before she fell asleep.

***Well, I did warn you about the lemon. With blood comes cleansing! (lol) Anyway, stay tuned for another exciting chapter coming up soon!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, Minase and the others prepare their trap to set up for the Insane Preacher. But little do they even realize the horrible trap that they are setting _themselves_ into! Can Raizo and Saeki save them in time? Warning: Contains some very gruesome and violent death scenes, as well as some steamy lemon orgy scenes and nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and Saeki woke up the next day feeling more determined than ever to stop the Insane Preacher. "Saeki...we've got to stop this madman before he ends up causing more damage!" Raizo said as he got dressed. "You're telling me! First things first, though. We've got to find the others and stop them from completing the Walpurgis Night Ritual!" Saeki replied as she finished dressing up. "What's the big deal with this ritual, anyway? What happens when you complete it?" Raizo asked. "It's complicated, but I'll try to explain it as best as I can!" Saeki said as she and Raizo left the hospital. By the time they reached the hotel and Saeki finished explaining the ritual, Raizo was greatly astonished and shocked. "Oh my God! We've got to stop them before it's too late!" Raizo cried. "Well then let's get going!" Saeki said as she took him by the hand and began running towards the hotel with him. As they reached the hotel, they were a bit surprised to see Miss Takashiro approach them with an angry look on her face. "Saeki! There you are! Where have you been, young lady? You had me worried sick!" she exclaimed. "Professor! I was going to tell you sooner, but I-" Saeki began. "Never mind that! Now could you please just kindly tell me why it is you and your little friends have been sneaking off every night to the church?" Takashiro snapped. "What? I haven't been sneaking off anywhere, professor! I went straight to bed on time!" Saeki exclaimed. "Then why is it that everytime we meet up for breakfast or another field trip, your friends look exhausted?" Takashiro demanded. "I don't know, but I wasn't sneaking off anywhere!" Saeki complained. "Then where you, young lady? Don't tell me anymore lies! I know that you and your little Bible Club have been sneaking out a lot lately, and I need you to tell me exactly what it is that you and your little friends are doing! You haven't been messing around, have you?" Takashiro questioned sternly.

Saeki gasped as she suddenly realized why there weren't as many people coming to her Bible Club; this had the Walpurgis Night Ritual written all over it. "Oh, no! Have they lost their minds? Professor! Where are the others? Minase, Imari, Jun, and Maki?" Saeki said at last. "I do not know where they are right now. Why?" Takashiro replied as she put her hands on her hips. "I think we both need to have a little talk with them...and Miss Reika!" Saeki said gravely. "What? But...but she's in the hospital; she's too wounded to even..." Takashiro began. "Did she tell you that? Professor, something terrible is going on and I need your help talking some sense into Reika and the others! I have every right to believe that this killer may be after them because they're planning on performing the Walpurgis Night Ritual. Please...help us stop this and save them!" Saeki said as she began to cry. Takashiro was quite surprised to hear this, but she reluctantly agreed to help out. "Ok...it's for the children's sake!" Takashiro said at last. "Raizo...come with me! They'll need your wisdom and knowledge!" Saeki said as she took his hand. "Ok, Saeki. Let's see if we can stop this before it gets any worse." Raizo said gravely. As they searched all around the hotel for the better part of the day, they heard some strange noises. "What's that? I hear something!" Saeki said. "That does not sound like any art project to me!" Takashiro said sternly. "Son of a bitch!" Raizo cursed. They ran towards the art room and tried to get inside, but the door was locked. "Damn it! HEY! Open this door up right now!" Raizo cried. "Uh, go away please! We're busy!" Jun's voice said timidly. "JUN! Open up this door right now or you're all in big trouble!" Takashiro commanded. "Don't come in here! It's a mess!" Maki's voice panicked. "Step back, ladies!" Raizo said as he backed up. He rushed towards the door and busted it wide open, and he soon found himself in the middle of a darkened art room. "Shit! Why are the lights off?" Raizo wondered. "When I find you children, you're going to get severely punished!" Takashiro cried angrily. "Oh please, God! Don't let me find them doing what I think they're doing!" Saeki whispered.

They wandered through the darkened art room, when they started hearing the strange noises again. "Wait a second...over there! I see a faint light!" Raizo whispered. "Oh, God! No..." Saeki muttered. They heard the strange noises again, and it grew louder as they got closer to it. It was loud and sensual moaning and groaning, and they could also hear faint chuckling from an older woman. When Raizo, Saeki, and Takashiro finally arrived to the center of the art center...they were horrified and disgusted to find Reika sitting on a chair next to Minase while watching Imari, Maki, and Jun performing an orgy with several other boys and girls. "OH! I knew it! We're too late; they're almost done with the Walpurgis Night Ritual! Oh God, please spare them from your wrath! Please..." Saeki sobbed. "You treacherous little bitch!" Raizo growled. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust her; she was up to no good this whole time! Please, you've got to stop this!" Takashiro whispered fiercely. "Oh, don't worry...I'll make sure I do that and more!" Raizo replied angrily. Imari was crying out as she had sex with another boy and girl, while Jun and Maki made out with another boy. Reika was just smiling seductively as she watched and Minase was laying his head on her lap as if he didn't even care. "Yes! You are all doing very well! Keep it going; we're going to need more cum if we're to properly finish this ritual." Reika said with a naughty tone. Imari began moaning louder as she felt like reaching climax, and she screamed as she came all over the place. "Ah, very good Imari! That's twice today you came so much...just watching you is almost making me cum!" Reika applauded as she laughed evilly. Imari fell back on the ground and began moaning as she masturbated, while the lucky boy came all over her body. A robed girl gathered up his cum with a syringe and put it into a golden goblet. "It's almost full, madam!" the robed girl said. "Good...very good! Imari; you may rest!" Reika announced. Imari stood back up and ran towards Minase, smothering him with kisses. "Patience, my dear. It will all be over soon...it's for the best!" Reika whispered before she kissed her lips sensuously.

Raizo got really disgusted and angry to see this, and snuck around a corner to get closer. Saeki and Takashiro followed him from behind and waited for Raizo to make his next move. At the same time; Jun, Maki, and some other girls reached climax and cried out as their sex partners came all over them and made them a sticky mess. "Excellent! We're making wonderful progress today, my dear children. I'm so proud of you all!" Reika applauded. The robed girl gathered up all the cum and put it into the goblet; it was now completely full. Reika began to laugh in a most unpleasent manner as she picked up the goblet and held up high in the air. "At last! Now we finally have enough of the seed of virgins to properly finish this ritual once and for all! Now let's see if it's good enough, shall we? Shiraki...you may have the honor!" Reika said as she handed the robed girl the goblet full of semen. Raizo, Saeki, and Takashiro got wide eyed as the robed girl removed her robe and exposed herself in the full nude flesh as Shiraki. "Thank you!" Shiraki said before she held the goblet close to her lips. "NO! Shiraki, don't do it!" Saeki blurted out as she jumped out from the shadows. Everyone else gasped as she, Raizo, and Takashiro came out of nowhere. "Oh, well isn't this a pleasent surprise? Nice to see that you've decided to join us! I guess we could use some more...entertainment!" Reika said with an evil laugh. "You treacherous witch! How could you do this to us?" Saeki sobbed angrily. "I was wrong to have trusted you, Reika! Was all that you said to me in the hospital a lie?" Raizo demanded as he quivered with fury. "Of course not, my dear boy...I meant what I said when I said that I thought you were a special boy, but I also meant what I said when I needed to finish this! With the power of the Seed of the Bible Black, I'll finally be powerful enough to destroy this Insane Preacher and save us all the trouble of more death and destruction!" Reika cackled. "You're insane!" Takashiro cried angrily. "I usually prefer the term of being something as...misunderstood! But why let that bother us now? Shiraki...drink!" Reika sneered.

Raizo stepped up in an aggressive manner, slightly scaring some of the others. "No! Don't you dare drink it, girl! Reika...you call off this obscene little party of yours or else you'll face the concequences!" Raizo demanded. "How dare you! I'm on your side, you fool! I know the weaknesses of this demon more than anyone else here in this room and I have only one chance to turn this around, and I will not allow you to stop me!" Reika cried harshly. "What you're doing is dangerous! Can you not see that you're endangering not only your own soul, but all these other children as well? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Raizo screamed. "You are not so innocent, either! Have you told your little friends the truth of who you really are, or have you been keeping secrets?" Reika challanged. "I already know who and what he is, but I also know that he has much more power and wisdom than you! Listen to him, please!" Saeki cried. "Silence! Shiraki, drink from the goblet!" Reika demanded. "No! Don't do it, Shiraki! I'm begging you...please!" Saeki cried. "I'm sorry...but I don't have a choice!" Shiraki replied gravely. She then chanted an ancient incantation in Latin before she drank from the goblet. "NOOOOO!" Saeki screamed. "Yes!" Reika cackled. "Eww!" Raizo muttered. But as Shiraki drank more of the semen, she suddenly started coughing and gagging in shock. "What's the matter with you? Drink it all up!" Reika snapped. Suddenly, to the sheer horror of everyone present, Shiraki cried out in disgust and horror as she began coughing up blood and dropped the goblet; it was somehow turned into blood instead of semen. Shiraki began crying out and moaning in agony as she began vomiting and coughing up blood, and then evil sinister laughter was heard from the distance. "Drink the blood of Christ, and you will be given immortality! Drink from the goblet of obscenity and blasphemy...and you will be given eternal damnation!" an evil voice cackled from the shadows. Everyone began freaking out as they looked all around; especially Reika. "No!" she whispered.

Suddenly; a young man cried out in agony as a large and sharp sword pierced his heart from behind, spraying his blood everywhere as he was stabbed. The Insane Preacher cackled maniacally as he pushed the poor boy off the sword, and everyone else began screaming and panicking as blood was splattered all over them. "NOOOOOO!" Saeki shrieked. The Insane Preacher cackled evilly as he began hacking and slashing the other boys and girls to pieces with his sword, spilling their blood all over the others and terrifying them beyond comprehension. "Silence...the blasphemous...chanting! Diabolical summoning...be still!" the Insane Preacher shouted as he stabbed a young man to death. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, CHILDREN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Takashiro screeched. Maki, Jun, and several other children tried to run away with Takashiro...but the Insane Preacher stopped them in their tracks with a surprise. He created a huge wall of fire that blocked their only exit with dark magic and then used the fire to mark the floor of the room with the shape of a cross; it completely destroyed the markings of the pentagram symbol of the Walpurgis Night Ritual. Reika stood up and glared at the Insane Preacher with rage in her eyes. "You dare think you can intimdate me with your little scare antics, demon? I do not fear you!" Reika cried fiercely. "What are you doing, Reika? STOP!" Takashiro screamed. Reika chanted some ancient spell before she fired a purple ray of dark energy at the Insane Preacher. The Insane Preacher grunted as he was hit, but he did not seem to suffer any real damage. "Wha-what? How are you still alive?" Reika exclaimed in shock.

The Insane Preacher growled before he spewed a huge burst of flames at Reika, burning her terribly. "REIKA!" Raizo screamed. Reika shrieked in howling agony as she began burning up, but it wasn't enough to kill her. It only burned her severely, which was the Insane Preacher's intent. "Now...witness the true power of God! May his wonders and power outshine and overpower your pathetic little magic tricks!" the Insane Preacher sneered. "Not if I can help it! Don't worry Reika, I've got your back!" Jun cried as she took out some Tarot cards. "JUN, NO! What are you doing?" Saeki exclaimed in shock. "I'm sorry, but I have no other option! Take this, you evil demon!" Jun cried fiercely. The Insane Preacher smirked evilly as he used his own dark magic to reduce the Tarot cards to ash in a burst of flames, making Jun squeal in terror. "Leave her alone, you bully!" Maki cried as she used a spell to create a bright shining shape of David's Star. The Insane Preacher savagely backhanded Maki away and fall on her back, crying out in pain as she held her bleeding face. "Stop it you monster!" Saeki screamed. "Leave them alone!" Minase cried as he ran towards to attack. The Insane Preacher caught him by the neck and choked him before throwing him against the wall, and he laughed in evil triumph as he stood over his prey. "Where are your pagan gods now, heathens? If you want to see some real power, I'll gladly show you through God's awesome power!" the Insane Preacher cackled. He began moving his hands around swiftly, while chanting some ancient language that no one could understand.

Suddenly; a huge bright light shone in front of him and formed an enormous flaming cross wreathed in the flaming shape of David's Star. The Insane Preacher yelled loudly as he shot the flaming shape into the souls of Reika, Jun, Maki, Minase, and Imari. They screamed loudly in pure agony and terror as they suddenly found themselves seeing the true horrors of Hell itself, while flaming serpents constricted their bodies and bit down at their wrists and ankles. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Jun shrieked as her eyes turned white with pure horror and pain. "IT BURNS!" Maki screamed. Reika screamed loudly as the flaming serpents bit down on her wrists and ankles harder, and she began wailing even louder as she saw her own soul burning in Hell. "NOOOOOO! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, PLEASE! I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE!" Reika screeched as she began bleeding from the mouth, nose, and eyes. The Insane Preacher cackled with evil delight as his victims suffered this horrible torture, and Raizo and the others were completely stunned into silence. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" Raizo muttered. The Insane Preacher cackled loudly as he circled around the screaming victims. "Stop it! Let them go!" Raizo cried out louder. The Insane Preacher laughed even louder and more menacingly as his victims began shriveling up. "I SAID STOP IT!" Raizo screamed furiously as he tackled the Insane Preacher. The Insane Preacher cried out as he was tackled, but he surprised Raizo when he stabbed his crucifix dagger into his chest. "NOOO! RAIZO!" Saeki screeched. Before Raizo blacked out, he saw the eyes of what was truly the Insane Preacher. Past the human eyes; he could see the evil, cold, pale, and flaming eyes of the devil that had possessed his soul. Raizo finally blacked out and seemingly died as the Insane Preacher shoved him off to the side. "Get behind me, Satan!" the Insane Preacher snarled as he spat at Raizo. But just then, the moon unveiled itself from the clouds and shined down on Raizo from the windows...and Raizo surprised everyone as he transformed into Spawn. "Then you get the hell outta my way!" Spawn snarled as he jumped back up and drew out his Agony Axe.

***(Dramatic music plays) This is going to get very fierce! Stay tuned to see the final battle, coming up soon!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11 is up! In this epic final chapter, Spawn battles against the Insane Preacher in an epic duel that will determine the fate of the surviving cast of Bible Black. Who will be left standing to determine their fate; the scary, yet heroic Spawn? Or the evil and sadistic Insane Preacher? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some gruesome violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn stood there tall and proud as he drew out his Agony Axe, and the Insane Preacher growled with fury as he drew out his sword. "I will not allow you to defile God's name anymore!" the Insane Preacher snarled. "You fool! If anyone's defiling God, it's you! What kind of a man of God goes around murdering innocent people? You're not a preacher or a godly man; you're an inhumane monster and a lying devil! If it's the last thing I do, I will destroy you and send you to Hell!" Spawn shouted. The Insane Preacher cried out fiercely as he darted towards Spawn and began fighting a fierce duel with him. The Insane Preacher slashed and hacked at Spawn furiously, but Spawn kept on fighting back with furious slashes with his Agony Axe. Saeki gasped in horror as she saw this and tried to run out to help Spawn, but a huge wall of fire blocked her from reaching them and she was forced to watch this. "Oh, Raizo! Please God...please give him strength to fight against this evil maniac and win! Please help him, Lord! Please!" Saeki prayed as she began crying. Spawn suddenly felt Saeki's prayers make him stronger and give him furious energy surges, and he used them against the Insane Preacher to his full ability. With a rush of rage and adrenaline, Spawn shoved the Insane Preacher away and began furiously hacking and slashing his Agony Axe at him, making him cry out in pain as he was hit. Spawn cried out fiercely as he began hammering his weapon at the Insane Preacher, hardly giving him a chance to fight back. But the Insane Preacher was not about to give up yet; he jumped towards Spawn and began furiously strangling him with his bare hands. Spawn was able to pry his hands away from his neck and in turn slammed him against the wall and began choking him visciously while banging his head against the wall. Spawn and the Insane Preacher stopped for a moment to glare into each other's eyes; neither one of them was going to stop until one of them was dead. "You're going to die, asshole!" Spawn growled. "Not if I can help it, devil!" the Insane Preacher snarled as he kicked Spawn in the gut and forced him away.

While the Insane Preacher began throwing wild punches at Spawn, Saeki and Takashiro tried to help the others come back to their senses and escape. "Reika! Reika, wake up! Please get up!" Takashiro cried as she slapped her face around. Reika moaned as she rolled her eyes back, but she suddenly started getting her skin color back as she breathed heavily. "They're alive, but we need to get them away from here! Come on, Minase! Get up!" Saeki cried as she shook him. Minase groaned as he was shaken, but he started to wake up and gain his strength again as he was helped up. "Saeki...what happened?" Minase groaned. "It doesn't matter, Minase! Come on; we've got to go!" Saeki said. Suddenly, they were all startled when they heard loud crashing noises and cries of distress. Spawn was lashing out with his Chained Whip, but the Insane Preacher kept trying to cut them away with his sword. Spawn finally yanked the sword out of the Insane Preacher's hands with his chains and wrapped them around his neck while he lifted him up into the air. Spawn grabbed his neck and glared into his eyes before he slammed him against the wall and leapt up into the ceiling, breaking through the roof. The Insane Preacher cried out as he was flung through the roof and released from the chains, but Spawn wasn't done there. He grabbed the Insane Preacher and began punching him in mid-air before he tackled him all the way back down into the streets below, pinning him to the ground with his feet. The Insane Preacher cried out loudly in pain as red energy surged throughout his body, weakening him. "That's right! Feel the pain and burn; that's exactly what you'll be feeling in Hell for the rest of eternity!" Spawn cried fiercely as he jumped off the Insane Preacher. He landed a few feet away from him and faced him, but was quite surprised when the Insane Preacher jolted back up and screamed at him furiously. "Damn...you are a tough nut to crack, I'll give you that!" Spawn mumbled.

Saeki and the others managed to escape, but Saeki was so insistant on finding Spawn and cheer him on that she rushed outside to find him. Takashiro and a few others followed her, trying to stop her. "What are you doing, Saeki? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Takashiro exclaimed. "Get away from those monsters!" Reika cried. "No! Raizo is not the monster; he's trying to kill the one who tried to kill us, so don't stop me!" Saeki snapped. She finally found Spawn and the Insane Preacher brawling each other relentlessly while reaching the church grounds. A few bystanders saw them and freaked out as they ran away, but Saeki kept on following them. Spawn kept furiously punching and kicking the Insane Preacher, brutally bruising him and bloodying him up. The Insane Preacher kept shrieking and growling as he kept scratching at Spawn with his spiky gauntlets and kicked him with his boots, but Spawn wasn't at all impressed. He grabbed the Insane Preacher with his Chained Whip and wrapped it around his body, squeezing the life out of him before smashing him against the wall of the church. The Insane Preacher cried out as he crashed into the church, but he got right back up and grabbed the nearest weapon he could to fight back: a flaming candle stand. He poked the flaming hot candles at Spawn and made him cry out as he was burned. "The fire of my Lord will protect me against the evil one! Your holy presense shall protect me, even in death!" the Insane Preacher cried fiercely. "See of he'll protect you from this!" Spawn snarled as he drew out a powerful pistol and began blasting him. The Insane Preacher cried out and howled in agony as bullets peppered his chest and flew through his body, spraying blood everywhere on the walls and floors. Saeki and the others were quite awestruck to see such power from both sides; even Reika was astonished. "Just what are you two?" Reika wondered.

Spawn was so surprised that his bullets still weren't enough to kill the Insane Preacher, but he caught the enstranged creature by the neck as he tried to stab his crucifix dagger into his throat. Spawn grapple fought with the Insane Preacher for a few minutes before he finally pried the weapon out of his hands and slammed him out of the church and into the streets. Spawn panted feverishly to catch his breath as he marched towards the Insane Preacher; even though he was clearly winning, this maniac was taking a lot of energy out of him. The Insane Preacher was actually the first enemy that gave Spawn such a challenge, but he was sure that this would all end soon. As he stood towering over the Insane Preacher, Spawn looked at him strangely as he began coughing up blood and laughed. "It will all be over soon, Hellspawn! Go ahead; kill me! It will be a blessing if you kill me now...my work here is done! Once I'm gone, no cult will ever dare to defile God's holy grounds ever again! My words of godly wisdom will forever remind everyone the cruel reminder of God's anger towards the foul paganism and evils of satanic cults!" the Insane Preacher sputtered. Spawn grabbed him by the neck and shook him as he glared into his eyes. "You're crazy! You really think that your notions of insanity will teach anyone about God? God doesn't want to kill everyone who strays far from him...because if he did, we'd all be in Hell right now! We're all sinners in our own way, and who the fuck are you to judge anyone you sadistic murderer?" Spawn growled. The Insane Preacher cackled at him as he began coughing more blood. "How sad...a demon has more knowledge than the average mortal human of this...you and I clearly aren't any different, Hellspawn!" the Insane Preacher sneered.

Spawn growled furiously as he threw the Insane Preacher against the wall of the church and forced him on his face. Spawn forced him back up and pinned him to the wall by holding his neck, glaring into his eyes. "I'm nothing like you! You're a murderer and liar; what makes you think I'm anything like you?" Spawn cried angrily. The Insane Preacher laughed until he cried and then spat blood at Spawn. "Because...you're a believer who's bound in demonic shackles...and we both serve the Evil One until we break free of our bondage and recieve God's pardon of our sins! Why don't you join me, Hellspawn? Together...we could spread the word of God and save more innocent souls by punishing the wicked! Think about it...why else do demons fear us? Because we're given powers that surpass them and we ultimately win! Join me...and save yourself!" The Insane Preacher wheezed as Spawn held his neck tighter. Spawn glared at him before he threw the Insane Preacher down to the ground with a roar of fury. "NEVER! If I'm going to spread God's word, I'll do it in a manner that's peaceful! You won't gain any believers with violence...but I'm going to make sure that I end your life with it!" Spawn growled. The Insane Preacher cackled weakly as he began to lose his breath; his demonic powers were suddenly diminishing when the moon revealed itself. His time had come, and he knew it. "If eternity were made of this cold winter winds, I'll die satisfied...and if the ice freezes my soul, I'll die satisfied!" the Insane Preacher muttered. Spawn grabbed the Insane Preacher's sword and stabbed it into his heart, killing him. "Your sermon is over!" Spawn growled as he tore the sword out of the Insane Preacher's chest. With a roar, he quickly chopped off the Insane Preacher's head and the body of the possessed man withered away like ash. But as the ashes flew away, the face of the Serpent Servant appeared and laughed evilly. "Soon...you will be mine! You will become my child..." the Serpent Servant whispered eerily. "Don't count on it, asshole! You're next!" Spawn snarled. The Serpent Servant cackled as he disappeared; it was over at long last...at least for now.

Spawn sighed as he walked out of the church grounds and stood over on the edge of the docks that stood on the ocean. Saeki and the others walked over slowly to approach them, but were surprised to have Spawn turn around and stare at them...he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry...about everything! I wish I hadn't involved you in any of this! Now you know why I can't stay with you people..." Spawn said softly. Saeki approached him and gently touched his face as she looked into his eyes. "No...you're not a monster, Raizo. You did what you had to and I understand! Please...don't go!" Saeki whispered. Reika approached them with tears in her eyes. "I understand now! You are much different than I thought after all, Raizo. But you don't need to leave because of me, do you?" Reika wept. "No, it's not you or anyone else...it's me. The only thing that that matters to me now is that you're all safe and sound. I'm not asking you to thank me or forgive me...I just wanted you all to know!" Spawn said gravely. Saeki surprised everyone, especially Spawn, by kissing him. "Well, I do thank you Raizo...and I'm grateful for your help! I'll never forget this and I'm sure everyone else here will too!" Saeki said sweetly. If Spawn could smile, he would be doing it ear to ear. Takashiro, Reika, Minase, and Imari were in tears...but suddenly everything went away when loud sirens were heard coming their way. "I've got to go! Just promise me that you'll all stay out of trouble, ok?" Spawn said as he backed away. "Only if we can see you again!" Saeki teased. Spawn chuckled a little as he shook his head. "I promise you...we'll meet again!" Spawn said. Everyone smiled as Spawn took off and flew away into the night sky. They sighed as Spawn was gone and everything seemed to turn back to normal. Saeki could not wait to see Raizo again...

***Well, that's it! This is my final editing for this story! Lucky Ryuujin, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll bet you can't wait to see the sequel! Thank you all for your support, and may God bless you all! Thanks!* :)**


End file.
